Hime'Otome Love
by Silvi Sweetheart
Summary: A series of stories featuring many pairings, each adding their own words of love to the Hime/Otome universe. An Otome's love for her queen, Soul Mates coming together across their many lifetimes, and many more to come... Arika x Mashiro, Mai x Mikoto F/F
1. Part 1: As They Should Be 1

**Notes:** This story can also be found at my Deviant Hearts account (my Homepage link in my profile) with slightly better formatting and pictures.

-

**Hime/Otome Love Part One**

As They Should Be

_Chapter One_

–

_**A dream shattered...**_

–

"Stupid! I'm so stupid!" Arika wailed as she ran through the empty halls of the castle, tears streaming down her face, not knowing or caring where her feet took her. "I've ruined everything!" she continued, her voice managing the difficult task of reaching an even higher decibel. She reached up to rub at her eyes, forgetting in her sadness the golden rule of not running with your eyes covered, and slammed hard into what felt like a metal wall.

"Why you incontinent little..." a rather loud voice bellowed before being interrupted by a quiet, yet firm, second voice.

"That's incompetent, Haruka... eww," Recognizing the unforgettable banter of the president of Aries and her Meister Otome, Arika's eyes raised to glare hotly at the pair from under her tears.

"That's what I said wasn't it?" Haruka asked, seemingly forgetting about the girl that had just steam rolled into her.

"You said incontinent, it means someone who cannot control their... bodily functions," Yukino finished with a small grimace which Haruka mirrored. Arika's emotions were rapidly bouncing between rage and misery and being ignored only managed to ignite the fire that had been building. She rose and threw herself at Haruka, beating her fists against the golden plate mail and screaming at the top of her lungs.

"I'm so stupid! So stupid! I've ruined everything! And... and... and it's all your fault!" the girl shrieked. Haruka, upon recovering from her surprise, easily grabbed the girl's wrists and pressed her against the nearby wall.

"Arika? What are you talking about? What could I have possible done to upset you so?!" Haruka shouted into the weeping girl's face, clearly irritated at having been accused of something she had no knowledge of. Arika however, resigned to her submission and weary with emotion, merely crumpled against the woman, sobbing into her neck and shaking her head.

"Arika dear," Yukino began in a delicate voice, shooting Haruka a look that told her she wasn't to upset the girl any further, "we don't understand what has happened, could you please try and explain it to us so we know how to help?" Arika's sobs paused for a moment as rational thought began to kick in at the sound of Yukino's caring voice. She allowed her tears to slow before pulling away from Haruka who released her briefly only to catch her up again, this time more gently around the waist, as the exhausted girl began to sag to the floor.

"Our quarters, perhaps?" Haruka suggested, already scooping her other arm under the girl's legs. Yukino merely nodded and took the lead for the short distance back to the rooms they had been given for their stay in Windbloom Castle. Upon entering, Yukino took a seat on the couch and motioned for Haruka to set the girl down beside her, the redhead instantly leaning onto the president's shoulder.

"Now, Arika dear, why don't you tell us what happened?" The girl hitched twice before taking in a few deep breaths.

"I'm such an idiot… I let my feelings get the best of me… and I ruined everything..."

"What do you think you've ruined, Arika?" Yukino asked quietly. Arika turned her head to meet the president's eyes and Yukino had to struggle to keep her composure. Arika's normally vibrant eyes, always so full of life, seemed dim, like shallow pools of misery. The only emotion left in them was heartbreak, slowly draining away through the tears that rimmed them.

"My Master, my Queen, my Mashiro-chan... she hates me..."

_**--**_

_**The most wonderful day...**_

_**--**_

My eyes fluttered open as some tiny irritant tickled the tip of my nose. I glanced to the side as I always did upon waking to check the sunlight's position where it crept across the floor. _'Perfect!'_ I thought to myself as I found that it was sometime around noon, which was only an hour short of a decent time for one to wake and start the day. _'Mashiro-chan said she'd wanted to wake up early for some important... something-or-other. She's gonna be so proud of me for remembering!' _I beamed, looking around for my sleeping Queen. I found myself slightly confused at first when I didn't notice her to either side of me on the bed, and a little frightened when I saw that her bedclothes weren't hung up. I was about to set off to search for her when...

"..rika... stay still.." It was only then that I noticed the weight pressing down on my chest and instantly calmed as I swept my eyes down to take in the sea of silky lavender hair. I have to say I was feeling pretty proud of myself at that moment. I'd remembered an order, found my missing Queen, and managed to identify the culprit that had tickled my nose all in one shot. I was about to wake her so I could brag about my accomplishments when I noticed that her head was resting quite comfortably in my rather ample cleavage. It seemed she was taking full advantage of my generous growth period over the last few years to acquire a natural pillow for herself.

"You've grown into such a beautiful young woman, Mashiro-chan…"I whispered, reaching out to gently brush her hair aside to take in her angelic face. She smiled at my touch and wrapped her arms around my waist, managing to snuggle a little closer even though she'd already been lying on top of me. I let out a long, all too familiar, sigh. "I wish you'd hold me like this while you were awake though... so wonderful..." I shook the gathering thoughts from my head and settled in to bask in the fuzzy feelings that came from not only hearing her sleeping breaths, but feeling the rise and fall of them where we were pressed together. Not to be cast aside so easily, an image of last nights dream flashed through my mind for barely more than a second but it was plenty enough to send all the blood in my body rushing into my cheeks.

_Her lips trailing butterfly kisses across my collarbone as I ran my fingers through her silken locks... _I noticed my hand was gently cupping her cheek. _A gasp escapes my lips as her fingertips brush lightly across the swollen peaks of my chest... _My face is inching closer and closer towards hers, I can feel her breaths tickling against my lips. _Her fingers descend lower, dancing across my belly as they travel lower still, her lips press against mine to devour my cry as they reach my most sacred of places, a place that has belonged to her since the __moment I laid eyes on her... _So close... almost... there...

"Forgive me my Queen, I wasn't feeling well and overslept so I... oh god! I'm so sorry!" Aoi screamed in embarrassed shock upon seeing our position. I added my own shriek into the mix and bucked so hard I sent Mashiro sailing clear off the bed to land with a rather loud thud. I winced and quickly sprang clear of the bed to help my sputtering Queen, who was cursing and unceremoniously rubbing her butt, to her feet.

"W-Wh-What the hell!?" she finally managed to stammer out through her sleepy rage. Aoi quickly bowed her head and whimpered which, fortunately for me, made her the initial target of Mashiro's wrath. "Aoi, what the hell... oh that feels better," she moaned as I took over massaging her sore rear end, "is happening?!" she finished, just as angry as when she'd started.

"Forgive me my Queen, I was just coming to wake you and apologize for being terribly late when I saw Arika.."

"..was going to wake you up because I'd remembered you saying you wanted to be up early!" I interrupted, begging the girl with my eyes to not give me away, thankfully she got the message and gave me a quick nod. I could feel some of the tension drain from Mashiro's backside from the explanation.

"Oh... okay... hey wait a minute! Why the hell did I end up on the floor then?!" She shouted, instantly tensing up again and fixing Aoi with what I'm sure was a vicious glare.

"Well... um... you were kinda sleeping on top of Arika-chan and," she cleared her throat nervously, "when I came bursting in she was surprised and bounced you off," she finished meekly, knowing that this was a very delicate subject, especially in the mornings. Mashiro let out an exasperated sigh and leaned back against me. Unsure of what to do I simply continued my ministrations to her bottom, learning very quickly that it was surprisingly supple considering the girl's small frame.

"Arika..." Though her voice was calm I could taste her anger in the air. Wait, does anger have a taste? It must because I tasted something and I knew she was a roiling volcano at that moment. "First of all, why were you sleeping with me in my bed again even thought I've told you not to like a hundred times? Second, why, if you were waking me up early like I asked, does it seem to be half past noon? And third... why are you giving my ass a deep tissue massage?!" I told myself that it was the ice cold fear gripping my heart that made me unable to remove my hands from her butt.

"Um.. let me think," I murmured, knowing that I'd need to choose my words well if I was to walk away from this unharmed. "Well, I was sleeping with you because my room is really cold and has lots of spiders in it and I figured since you had such a big warm bed you wouldn't mind sharing. Uh, for the second one... you know I usually wake up late in the afternoon so I figured this would be early like you asked. And the third question, um," I swallowed hard and tried to think of the answer she would want to hear, "because you're my master and I love you?" I offered meekly and apparently incorrectly when the volcano erupted.

"I meant early for normal human waking time! Not lazy ass couch potato Otome sleeping time!" she shouted furiously, pushing away from me and swatting at my hands. "And it's stuff like… like this that has everybody in the castle whispering about us! The butt rubbing and the sleeping together, everybody thinks we're all lovey lovey with each other!" I tried not to let the sting of her words show on my face but I must have done a bad job because her eyes softened a little.

"What's so wrong with that?" I asked, my voice quivering slightly. She turned away, unable to meet my gaze.

"We both know it's not because your room is cold and there are no spiders..."

"That's not true, I saw..." my voice trailed off as she shook her head. I lowered my eyes, hating more than ever my inability to express myself properly. "It's just... you're my Master and my Queen and my best friend and... so much more than that! I can't even begin to explain it, you know how bad I am with words..."

"Arika..." I looked up to see her eyes filled with as much confusion and doubt as I felt were in mine.

"I just... every second I spend away from you feels wrong Mashiro-chan! And it's not just because of the contract either... it's something else that I can't explain and I think... I think deep down you feel it too!" I was out of breath by the time I finished, my lungs having forgotten to take in air as I bared my soul for her to see.

"Well it's... I... you see..." she mumbled, sighing in exasperation even as the hint of a blush crept across her cheeks. "It's not that I don't enjoy sleeping with... I mean, all the little things you do. It's sweet knowing that somebody like you who can't be anything but honest would ever feel that way about someone like me but..." She sighed again, this time out of frustration. "It's just that I have so many other things to worry about and besides," she said, lowering her voice to a whisper, "I'm a little scared about going further and doing any of that stuff with you yet..." Even with my hearing strained to the limit I could just barely make out the last words, but quiet as they were they made my heart soar. I couldn't help the grin that would now be permanently plastered to my face after hearing those words. Aoi tactfully chose that moment to clear her throat and provide Mashiro with a distraction to hide her embarrassment with. Unfortunately for Aoi, grateful Mashiro was still Mashiro. "Wait a second. Aoi, we both know breasts for brains here is a worthless sot when it comes to remembering important things but why were you late?" The girl paled visibly, it was already over before it even began.

"Well, you see..."

"Isn't that the same dress you had on last night?"

"The thing is..."

"Is that lipstick on your collar?"

"I can explain that, it..."

"Those are hickeys on your neck, aren't they?" The girl knew she was busted and simply nodded in surrender. "That must mean..."

"Yukino and Haruka-chan are here! And they brought Chie with them!" I squealed in excitement, already bubbling over with all the good news this day had brought. I think I heard Mashiro saying something about not running off like a... something-or-other as I hurriedly made my way to the door.

"Stop right there Arika Yumemiya!" I instantly ground to a halt from the command in her voice. "Jeeze, don't you ever listen? I was just saying that you have to dress properly and accompany me to the meeting! Considering we're already two hours late, how would it look for our country if only a bubble headed Otome in her wrinkled shorts and tank top showed up to represent us?!" I knew there was some truth in what she was saying, however there was excitement and adventure waiting on the other side of that door. Luckily, my mind came up with a compromise.

"Can I help you get dressed if I stay?" I asked eagerly, soaking in her blush like it was water in the desert.

"What?! No you can't help me get dressed!" She sputtered angrily, already shoving me towards the side door that led to my room.

"Aww… why not? You used to let me dress and undress you all the time when we took baths together. Now you're always hiding behind a towel or something." I said, puffing my cheeks out in agitation.

"That's a personal matter!" she all but shrieked, doubling her efforts to usher me out the door.

"Well it personally sucks if you ask me!"

"Nobody's asking you!" Aoi chose that moment to make the biggest mistake of her life.

"She's probably just feeling inadequate because your breasts are so big and hers are so small." The sound of knuckles cracking was a good indicator that something very bad was about to happen, but thankfully, nothing seemed to be broken after I was tossed headfirst from the room without her even opening the door first. I distinctly remember Aoi, who had tried to follow me out, scrabbling for purchase as she was dragged back into the room, the now unhinged door being wrenched shut after her to silence whatever punishment was coming. Deciding to avoid further injury I dressed in my finest attire which consisted of an only slightly wrinkled summer dress and then materialized my Robe around it before making my way into the hall and waiting for my Master.

--

"You look beautiful, Mashiro-chan," I said idly, deciding to use my free time during the ceremonial oaths to interest myself in something more productive. She stepped on my foot and told me to face forward through clenched teeth unsuccessfully posing as a smile. Nevertheless I could see the hint of a blush in her cheeks which made me happy. With all my 'Mashiro watching' the end came quicker than expected and they blew the trumpets that meant we could turn and approach our guests. Something flared up inside me when I noticed that Yukino and Haruka were holding hands, causing me to quickly snatch up Mashiro's with my own and taking it a step further by interlacing our fingers together.

"What are you doing?" she asked through her clenched smile.

"I... I don't know." I whispered back, honestly unsure of why I'd reacted that way.

"Well, I guess it's okay, especially if it keeps you from..."

"Yukino! Haruka-chan!" I shouted gleefully, dragging Mashiro along as I ran forward to give both of the Aries leaders a great big hug.

--

"I'd apologize for our late arrival and my Meister's behavior but... well, you've met her."

"It's disregardful of a Meister Level Otome to.."

"That's disgraceful Haruka, and it's quite alright Lady Windbloom, we're all friends, are we not?"

"If we are friends then I insist you call me Mashiro, anything else makes me feel old and tired," Mashiro said with a rather demure giggle that I didn't recognize.

"Very well, but I must insist you call me Yukino in return."

"So, are you here for any... government stuff, or did you just miss me and come for a visit?" I asked, growing a little weary of the small talk.

"Arika!" Mashiro scolded so fast it was obviously done on reflex. "At least try to watch your manners!"

"Oh no, it's quite alright, Arika-chan just prefers to speak her mind."

"What little is there to form words," Mashiro muttered under her breath. Even though Yukino had clearly heard the teasing, the diplomat in her continued on as if she hadn't. I did, however, notice her eyes flick down to where my hand rested atop my Queen's on the table.

"It's a rather endearing quality in those we choose to keep close to us if you ask me. You'll always know that what they say to you is true and comes straight from the heart." I could feel Mashiro's hand tense underneath mine for a moment and considered taking it away until she twisted her palm up to lace our fingers together and give my hand a gentle squeeze.

"I couldn't imagine things any other way," Mashiro said with a genuine smile that she then turned on me.

_'Would it be bad manners if I leaned in and kissed her right now?'_ I thought to myself. Mashiro had been acting strangely ever since my confession this morning. Actually, the more I thought about it, she'd been acting strangely for a while now. Mostly just little things like showing more affection to me or complaining less and less about the things I did to be a little closer to her. For a moment I considered asking Aoi but she had been looking rather ill since we'd left the room earlier in the morning. _'Her punishment must have been pretty bad, I wonder what it...'_

"Unfortunately," Yukino started, effectively halting my wandering mind, "we are here on business Arika but it's nothing too serious so you needn't worry. In fact, why don't you and Haruka go outside and get some exercise or something? The two of you have been fidgeting non-stop since we sat down."

"It would be fruitful for me to leave my post in such a manner!"

"That's shameful Haruka... well, actually, you're right, it would be fruitful because then I would have the chance to speak to Mashiro in private. Please do this... for me?" All the resistance in the golden haired General was obliterated by those last two words.

"I was just thinking I could go for a spar," Haruka announced loudly as if this had been her intent all along, already on her feet. I made to follow suit but found that my fingers were still linked with Mashiro's.

"You'll be careful, right?" Mashiro asked with such heart warming concern in her voice. Caught up in the moment I leaned down to place a lasting kiss on her cheek which was flaming red by the time I pulled my lips away.

"I'll always be here to protect you," I whispered before pulling my hand away and walking from the table.

--

"You know, you should really be more careful," Haruka grunted, swinging her mace around her head a few times before hurling it at me, "about how you show your feelings in front of others." I leaped over the spiked ball and ran along the chain, sending a kick at her face which she deftly avoided with a sideways leap. "It could cause problems for your Queen."

"What kinda problems? Two women being together isn't so rare is it?" I asked, flying towards her to throw a series of punches which she blocked and returned, forcing us to break apart apart. I couldn't help the miserable feeling from spreading in my stomach. I hated the thought that something big could be going wrong even though everything seemed to be going so well.

"No, but unforgettably it's still frowned upon by a lot of people, some of them very impotent." I shook my head a little, sure that there was at least one word in there that was wrong. My distraction almost earned me a right hook to the chin but I was able to jump back just in time.

"But you and Yukino... everybody knows the two of you are together."

"Well, yes," she admitted, actually blushing slightly, "but we don't go around showing it off to everybody." I couldn't help the flash of of anger that arose from hearing those words. Something about the whole thing just felt so wrong.

"Well maybe you should!" I shouted with enough force to catch the woman off guard. I charged forward, materializing my Element as I did so and swung the weapon like a bat, landing a heavy blow to her midsection with the flat of one of the crystals and sending her skidding backwards through the dirt. I flew forward and put the tip of the blade to her throat before she could recover her footing. "Why should you have to hide your love like it's something shameful?! It's so stupid!" I shouted, tears of frustration welling up in my eyes. She turned her face away, unable to meet my gaze.

"It's complicated, you wouldn't understand," she said quietly. Hearing the normally headstrong woman's voice sound so broken and defeated weakened my resolve. I landed on the ground, my Element falling from my hands as I dropped to my knees.

"It's not fair! I could never hide my feelings like that! So I'd... I'll only be causing her more problems than I already do?" I asked, already feeling like I'd lost something precious. "It's not fair..." Haruka seemed to recover herself, bending down calmly to pick up my lance and hold it out to me.

"Someone able to strike with such force shouldn't say such weak words," she said, clutching the shaft so tightly that I heard her knuckles pop. "If you truly care for her so much then find a way to make the situation better," she said, her voice, though firm, was filled with desperation. I looked up and was stunned to see that she was on the brink of tears. "Do what I have been unable to do for my Yukino!"

"Haruka-chan... I..."

"Ariiiiiiiiiiika!" A far off voice shouted from behind me. I turned to see Mashiro running towards me from the castle. A hint of a smile managing to peek through my sadness at the mere sight of her. When she made it to us she had to hunch over for a few moments to catch her breath before falling to her knees in front of me. "Are you okay? She didn't hurt you or anything, did she? Oh god, we were just passing by the grounds and I saw you like this and thought you were injured. Are you cut anywhere? Is anything broken?" she chattered frantically while looking me up and down. My only response was to stare stupidly.

"Um... there's no need to worry yourself, Lady Windbloom, I was... defeated in our match without inflicting a serious injury," Haruka said awkwardly, trying to diffuse the situation.

"Really?" Mashiro asked, looking at me hopefully. I was finally able to recover enough from my surprise at her reaction to nod. "Oh... I see," she said, rising to her feet calmly only to knock me on the head. "Then say something before I go blathering on like an idiot! Here I was worried about you and you go and make me look like a fool! And my dress!" she shrieked, noticing a green smear where she had knelt. "You're going to be the one that scrubs this out! And... and..." her anger seemed to deflate as she let out a deep breath. "I'm glad you're okay," she finished, giving me a shy smile. I stood and caught her up in a back breaking hug before dropping her and clutching her to my chest.

"You're so sweet to me Mashiro-chan!"

"Bah! Lemme go, you're gonna kill me with these things!" She screamed from my cleavage, struggling to push herself off of me.

"My my, this certainly is an... energetic Queendom, is it not, Haruka?" I could hear Yukino say, causing me and Mashiro to pause in our struggles. Upon realizing that she had her hands placed firmly on my breasts she quickly lowered them to her sides and turned away, blushing crimson. "Haruka, let's retire to our quarters, I have matters I need to discuss with you." The woman nodded and handed me my Element, bowing slightly to me before turning and offering Yukino her arm.

"We'll see you at dinner, won't we?" I asked before they could go.

"Of course, Arika. If you'll excuse us." Yukino said with a bow before looping her arm through Haruka's and leaning on her shoulder as they began their walk back to the castle. I watched them jealousy for a moment before turning to Mashiro and noticing that she too was staring after the departing women. I smiled as I dematerialized my Element and Robe, now standing next to her in a summer dress that matched her own.

"It doesn't look so bad, does it?" I asked.

"No, no it doesn't," she said quietly. Then, upon realizing what she'd just agreed to. "Oh no, don't you go... getting any... ideas..." she said, voice trailing off as she noticed that I was no longer in my Robe and that our dresses complimented each other.

"You know me," I said with a smile, offering her my arm. "I never think too far ahead." She blushed and seemed to consider it for a moment before slowly slipping her arm through my own...

–

_To be continued..._


	2. Part 1: As They Should Be 2

**Hime/Otome Love**

As They Should Be

_Chapter Two_

–

_**The most wonderful night...**_

–

"So, what did you and Yukino talk about? Am I going to have to fight somebody?" I asked, trying not to sound too eager.

"I don't know why you sound so eager! If you had to fight somebody it would mean we were at war!"

"Oh yeah, forgot about that part," I laughed, scratching the back of my head embarrassedly.

"You're hopeless! I swear if I didn't lo..." Her eyes shot open and she clapped her hands over her mouth.

"Hey, what were you gonna say? I wanna hear the rest of that!" I said with a giggle. She shook her head. "You were gonna say you love me, weren't you!" She shook her head again, I couldn't help but squeal. "You love me… You want to hold me… You want to kiss me…" I sang as I danced around her, loving the way her blush deepened as I did so.

"Oh shut up!" she finally shouted, shoving me onto the bed. I looked up at her and grinned.

"Mashiro-chan... in the middle of the day? How bold of you!" I started to laugh but sobered instantly upon seeing the downright violent expression on her face. "I..." I started but the glare she shot me snapped my jaw shut.

"What I was going to say," she said, taking a few deep breaths to calm herself. "Was that I love spending time with you." I could tell how difficult it was going to be for her to continue so I kept quiet to give her the time she needed. "When we first met I was such a stuck up brat. My country was in shambles and my people were starving and all I cared about was myself. Then you came into my life and you treated me like a real person... you were honest with me. It scared me back then to realize just how much that meant to me... and... over the years we've spent together... how much you meant to me. You were my inspiration to become a better Queen and a better person. My... no, our people have you to thank for the restoration of this Queendom."

"Mashiro-chan." I could barely breathe her name I was so moved. I held out my arms and to my great joy she stepped into them, falling back with me onto the bed. She wrapped her arms tightly around my waist and rested her head on my chest. The tears came almost too easy as I lay there, stroking her hair as she held me. "This has to be a dream... Mashiro-chan doesn't hold me like this while she's awake," I whispered, clutching her to me as though she'd float away. She held me even tighter for a moment before lifting off of me to gaze down into my eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Arika... I've said so many hurtful things to you because I was afraid of what my own feelings were telling me. I've always known you were a wonderful person, even back when we didn't get along... but..." she brought up a hand to trail a finger across my cheek to come to rest on my lips. "But it was only recently that I noticed how beautiful you are and how that makes me feel all funny inside." She pulled her finger away and paused, looking down into my eyes as if searching for something. Then slowly, ever so slowly, she began to lower her face toward mine. My heart was threatening to beat its way out of my chest as she came so close that I could feel her shaky breaths against my lips. I tried to keep my lips from trembling as...

"Forgive me my Queen but it's time for your studies and... oh god! Oh god I'm so sorry!" I could feel Mashiro trembling like she was about to explode at the unlucky maid but an idea struck me and I rolled her over to prevent it.

"Go ahead and go to your studies Mashiro-chan, I'll take care of this one and see you at dinner," I said, trying to sound as murderous as possible. The wicked gleam in those pale green eyes told me I'd succeeded. I stole a kick kiss off her cheek and lifted off of her and the bed, grabbing a trembling Aoi on my way and dragging her out the door.

"Please forgive me Arika! I didn't mean to interrupt you... again! It was an accident I swear it was! Oh, I've been unlucky my whole life and... and... and Mashiro-chan is already making me scrub all the toilets in the castle for what I said earlier, isn't that enough?!" The girl continued to plead with me the whole way back to her room. As soon as the door closed behind us I turned and fell to my knees in front of her.

"Make me pretty!" I pleaded, clutching at the hem of her apron and tugging it up and down.

"I'm so sorry I'll... huh?" the girl managed, changing from defensive to dumbstruck in a flash.

"I've noticed that your hair and your face and your clothes and stuff are always perfect so I figured you'd be able to help me. I'll make it so you won't be punished and everything… so please help me!"

"I, uh... well, I guess so. I suppose you want to be ready for dinner, which only gives us about an hour, that's not a lot of time." I looked up at her apprehensively.

"You mean we're going to do it for a whole hour... I don't think I can handle that much! I was never very good at this sort of thing."

"Well you'll just have to..." Aoi began, only to be interrupted by a voice from behind.

"So that's how it is, huh?" Chie said blandly from the doorway. Aoi looked at her, then back down at me and shrieked. I lowered my eyes a bit and noticed that I had her apron raised and was staring right at her panties. When I considered what we'd just said to one another, it probably didn't look or sound so good.

"Wow, you really do have bad luck with entrances!"

"Chie it's not what you think!" Aoi shouted, tugging her apron from my hands and backing away.

"I know what I heard, Aoi, sure sounded like you had an... informative hour planned. And to think I only found out because I left my jacket on your bed," Chie said coldly as she walked around us to the bedroom. Aoi looked like she was about to faint so I quickly helped her to the sofa and sat her down.

"Don't worry, Aoi! I'll explain everything to her, okay?" She didn't seem to hear me, or even notice that I existed.

"This is so unfair... I can't believe it's going to end like..."

"What are you two waiting for?" Chie called from the bedroom, I leaned over to look through the open door to see a very naked Chie lying on the bed and beckoning with one finger. "You said we only have an hour but with two teachers we should be able to give her a pretty thorough lesson!"

"Hmm, maybe you're not so unlucky after all!" I stated in wonderment. Aoi just blushed.

--

I may have only been five minutes late but I knew that would be ten minutes too many for Mashiro so I was sprinting to the dining room as fast as my Robe would allow. At last when she came into view I could see her waiting outside the entrance, tapping one slipper clad foot impatiently, looking ready to kill the next person that even resembled me... and yet even then she looked so beautiful. She noticed me coming and rolled her eyes.

"You're late AND you're wearing your Robe?!" she shouted, looking me up and down. "Even Haruka is wearing a dress and I have to walk in there with you looking like you're ready for war!" I could hold back a sly grin.

"The Robe was just to get me here faster. This," I said, snapping my fingers for emphasis as I dematerialized the Robe, "is what I'm wearing!" Her jaw literally dropped as she took me in from head to toe and back again about a dozen times. My hair, having been ironed straight, now fell in waves around my bare shoulders and my body was covered in a strapless red dress that hugged my curves in all the right places and had a rather risqué slit running up one leg and was complemented with a pair of matching pumps and a light splash of makeup. I reached out with one finger to lift her jaw back into place and winked before taking her hand in mine and leading her into the dinning room.

"I.. you... I..." Mashiro stuttered as I led her towards the table where Haruka and Yukino were sitting. Upon arriving I received a rather curious looking glare from the golden haired woman.

"Who are you and where's Arika?" she asked coldly, only to be elbowed by Yukino who rose from the table to circle around us a few times before clapping her hands together.

"Oh Arika, you look absolutely stunning! And together you look quite the pair, absolutely gorgeous!" the woman gushed, bringing a blush to both of our cheeks. Wanting to avoid further scrutiny I held out a chair for Mashiro and then seated myself across from her next to Haruka who was staring at me in open mouthed shock.

"It's incredulous!" she finally stated after a few moments of gawking.

"That's incredible, Haruka."

"That's what I said! I mean... she's just so…" Haruka started.

"Beautiful!" Mashiro finished with a look I'd now only seen once before entering her eyes. "It's like you're a totally different person, Arika..."

"You wouldn't believe what I had to go through to get like this though. I almost had to have sex with Chie and Aoi at the same time!" I said, bursting into giggles at the memory. After a moment I noticed it was oddly silent and looked around to see everyone in the dining hall staring at me, apparently my voice had carried further than I'd thought it would. Mashiro, Yukino, and Haruka all slumped down a little in their chairs.

"No... with that amount of shamelessness that's definitely Arika sitting there," Mashiro said sadly, the others nodded in agreement. "Hey, wait just a damn minute! What do you mean have sex with Chie and Aoi?!" she shouted, banging her fists on the table. Yukino and Haruka just smiled at each other.

"Looks like neither of them have changed."

--

After the initial buzz about my outfit and the circumstances by which I'd attained it we began the most satisfying dinner I'd ever had. Not because of the food, which was only average, or the conversation, which was boring political stuff, but because Mashiro's eyes barely left me for a second the entire time. Not even while talking to Yukino or Haruka, not even after spilling two glasses of water because she hadn't been paying attention. I was loving every second of it, relishing my usurped position of being the one who teased.

About halfway through it became even more interesting when our feet met under the table. I couldn't have stopped the wicked grin from forming on my face even if I'd tried. Under the cover of the tablecloth I slipped from one of my shoes and began trailing my foot along her leg up under her skirts. Above the table her eyes nearly popped out of her skull and she choked on the water she was drinking.

"Oh dear, is everything alright Mashiro-chan?" I asked sweetly, all the while tracing circles on her calves under the table. She tried to glare at me but ended up letting out a rather indecent moan instead as my foot traveled higher to trace the inside of her knees.

"Yes... I'm fine," she managed, panting slightly as I continued my undercover teasing.

"Are you sure? You look a little flushed." Yukino pressed on, much to my enjoyment, as Mashiro tried her best to stammer out an answer.

"Yes, I'm just feeling a little... off," she said, swallowing hard. "I think I'll be fine so long as it doesn't get any worse," she said with a barely concealed threat aimed in my direction. I made a show of flashing her a pretty smile as I slid my chair several inches closer to the table. "On second thought!" she said loudly, standing from the table. "I think I'll use the ladies room."

"I'll join you," I said, standing smoothly and offering her my arm, knowing she'd have to take it. With a sullen glare she looped her arm through mine and and was lead away.

"I hate you... so much right now," she whispered through her clenched smile.

"Didn't look it from where I was sitting," I said with a grin, pulling her a bit closer to myself. As I led her away I could hear the two at the table wondering what was going on.

"What do you think could be bothering her? The food is suburb!"

"That's superb Haruka, and whatever it is can't be worse than you teasing me under the table! If I wasn't so used to it I'd be blushing and moaning all over the place!" Neither Haruka nor I could hold back a smile.

--

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" she shrieked at me the instant the bathroom door closed behind her.

"I'm just enjoying the evening," I said coyly. "I think both of us were." Amazingly enough she managed a pretty nasty glare despite her cheeks being bright red and the corners of her lips being turned up into a shy smile.

"I swear that outfit has gone to your head. You're acting... you're... mmm..." Her train of thought seemed to derail as she gave my body another slow once over. Smirking, I leaned forward a little to put a little extra cleavage on display. She tried to shake her head to compose herself but her eyes went right back to my chest when she'd recovered.

"My eyes are up here, beautiful." I said with an airy giggle. She blushed even harder and turned away from me.

"You really do look incredible, Arika... I never thought I'd ever feel dressed down next to you but... I'm glad that I can now," she said, turning towards me and giving me a shy smile. An idea struck me and I reached out my hand to her which she took without hesitation. I turned us to the side so we could see our reflection in the mirror.

"I don't get to see us like this often enough so I want to soak in as much of it as I can."

"We do look pretty good together... a good couple." I expected to see her cheeks darken with a blush but instead found her reflection devouring me with that look I'd now seen twice before. I turned towards the real Mashiro and found her eyes blazing into me, setting my lower lip trembling. She stepped toward me and slid her arms up around my neck, pulling me down slowly until our lips were just inches apart...

"Stop," I said quietly, barely believing the word had come from my lips. The fire in her eyes was quickly replaced by confusion and even a little hurt. "I... I don't want your first kiss to be in a bathroom..." It took a few moments for it to register but she smiled when it did, all doubt disappearing from her eyes.

"You had me worried there for a second but I see you're just being a consummate gentlewoman. Thank you for that... I probably would have had some regrets... it must have been difficult for you considering how much you..."

"I live to keep my Mashiro-chan happy."

"A fine life at that, I'm sure there's thousands that would kill for it," she said, setting us both off into a fit of giggles.

"Are you happy?" I asked her seriously once the fit had ceased. She didn't even have to pause to answer.

"More so than I've ever been, and to think all it took was letting my brain listen to my heart."

"I don't know about you, but my brain and my heart are telling me we should end this dinner and get back to your room," I said, with a downright sly grin. Mashiro, not to be outdone, trailed her fingertips along my stomach as she walked passed me towards the door.

"That's our room, Arika," she said quietly as she paused at the doorway and held out her arm expectantly.

"I definitely think I could get used to that."

--

It had been pretty romantic, if I do say so myself, to materialize my robe and fly her to our bedroom after saying our good nights to the other two women. Unfortunately, the rapidly completed journey left me with no time to think about what exactly I was going to do once I'd gotten her there. None of the dreams I'd had ever showed how we'd ended up doing the wonderful things we did in them. My real life experience was pitifully lacking as well, little more than a handful of passionate kisses and a little bit of petting beneath the clothes with Nina back at Garderobe and even that had been cut short when Erstin stole her away. No, I'd just have to wing it and hope for the best. After all, I had already gotten this far on spur of the moment decisions.

All thought however, spur of the moment or not, came crashing to a halt when Mashiro exited the bathroom. She was only wearing the same pajamas she usually wore to bed but something was... different about how they hung off her body... something sensual. Realizing that I was still standing there staring I forced by body into the motions of getting ready, however, I decided not to change in the bathroom. My fingers were trembling as I slid out of my dress and slip, the material forming a silky pool at my feet. She blushed upon seeing my nakedness but didn't turn away as I made my way to the dresser and slid on a pair of simple white panties. Something made me pause after I'd retrieved my customary shorts and tank top and when I turned to meet that sultry gaze from those pale green eyes I had my answer. Dropping them to the floor, I made my way over to her and sat down next to her on the bed.

"Mashiro-chan... we don't have to... you know. If you're not ready we can wait for as long as you need," I said quietly, finally breaking the awkward silence with something I felt needed to be said. "I know I've been dreaming about this for a long time but I don't know how ready you are..." She put her hand on top of mine and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Just hearing you say that makes me feel all the more ready because I know you'd never do anything to hurt me. Don't worry, I've wanted this for a long time too even if I was too stubborn to listen to my body telling me," she looked down at the floor and pulled her hands into her lap. "I'm embarrassed though... you know I don't have any... experience so it's all so..." I slid off the bed and knelt down in front of her, taking her hands into mine and bringing them to my lips for a gentle kiss. "Arika, I..."

"I love you Mashiro, I'd protect you to my dying breath even if I wasn't your Meister Otome." The look of sheer joy in those tear rimmed eyes was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. I rose to my feet, and caressed her cheek with one hand, nearly in tears myself at finally haven spoken the words to her. I leaned down and brought our lips together while easing her down onto the bed with one hand behind her back, never once breaking the contact. As first kisses go it probably wasn't the most skillful as our teeth had clicked together and it took a bit of repositioning so that our noses weren't smashed against each other... but it was without a doubt the most intimate and heartwarming experience of my life. When the time came to pull away for air I found her arms snake around my neck and pull me down to her so she could whisper into my ear.

"I love you too, Arika... so much that it pains my heart when you're not at my side." She placed a few wet kisses around my cheek and my neck before returning to my ear to whisper four words that I'd never be able to forget. "Make love to me." It was like a jolt of electricity had been injected directly into my veins. I pulled away and kissed her again, devouring her lips with my own, trailing my fingers up and down her sides as I did so, delighting as she returned my efforts with equal passion. "Your breasts," she gasped as I pulled away for another breath, "can I... I want to..." I grinned as I lifted off of her slightly, arching my back a little as I did so.

"Anything for my Queen," I said, my voice coming out in a throaty purr. Blushing at my words and her own actions she reached out tentatively to grasp one in each hand, quickly pulling them back as I hissed and flinched away. "Sorry," I managed, blushing sheepishly, "your hands are cold." A sort of easy grin spread across her face as the fear she'd somehow hurt me drained away. She brought her hands to her lips and blew a few hot breaths into them before returning them to their rightful place. Her massaging hands, no matter how tentative and fumbling, had the desired effect of sending me to heaven. Within a few minutes my arms were trembling so badly they could no longer support my weight and I fell breasts first right onto her face.

"This was all part of your plan, wasn't it?" she giggled from within my cleavage.

"Will my answer change how you respond?" I giggled back, easily falling into our familiar banter as I lifted off her slightly so she wouldn't suffocate. Whether it would have or not, her response came in the form of something warm and wet being dragged across the sensitive tip of each breast. I was curious for a moment if her bold action had been too much for her as the shock that had been sent through my body faded and disappeared. The surprise that came when her lips latched fully around one nipple while a hand came up to squeeze the other sent chills through my body. Those chills, however, quickly turned into heat... no, into fire. I pulled away, earning a loud pop as my breast was pulled from the confines of her mouth.

"Arika..." she mouthed breathlessly as my smoldering gaze burned into her eyes, her hands fell to her sides and she gave me a small nod, knowing what I sought permission for. I trailed my fingertips up and down her arms before sliding them along her shoulders to pass ever so lightly over her breasts, feeling her desire in the swollen nubs that lay atop them. Her sharp intake of breath made me want to keep them there but I mustered the patience necessary to hold off a moment longer. My fingers trailed to the lowest button and it was deftly undone, quickly followed by a second and a third and a fourth. The fifth one wasn't so yielding to my trembling fingers, seemingly resolved to protect the treasure it guarded. Frustrated and dizzy with arousal I grabbed both sides of the garment and tore the remaining buttons open, eliciting a sharp gasp from Mashiro.

"Err, sorry," I said, scratching at the back of my head with one hand.

"Aoi can sew them back on... just... don't stop!" she said, her cheeks flushed with her own unrelieved desire. As much as I wanted to just dive down and devour the sheer beauty of her lying there, top unbuttoned, hair splayed out beneath her and a look of such burning desire in her eyes... I just had to stop and admire the masterpiece that it was.

"Sorry... I just... I've never seen anything so... beautiful."

"You don't think they're... too small?" she asked, turning her head aside demurely. I shook my head and leaned down to kiss her once more.

"Perfect, just like the rest of you," I whispered before sliding down her body to kiss at her neck and her collarbone, continuing slowly down between her breasts to her soft flat tummy. Even if not intimately, I knew her body like the back of my hand, teasing her ticklish spots with my tongue and lips, relishing in the little jerks and spasms I could feel beneath my lips.

"Arika... please..." she whined, face flushed and lips trembling.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked innocently. She tried to glare down at me but failed as a gasp escaped her lips when my fingertips just barely brushed against the bottom of her right breast.

"T-Touch my breasts... and kiss them... please!" she moaned, the nervous walls she'd put in place crumbling before her desire. I didn't bother responding with words, instead placing several hot kisses across her pert little breasts, brushing my fingers across them, pinching them lightly. My dreams couldn't even hold a candle to the feelings that burned through my body as I teased her to my heart's desire. I didn't even realize at first that I'd begun to slide down her body until my vision cleared and I found my lips pressed just above the waistband of her pajama bottoms. There wasn't even any buttons to fumble with yet it still felt like there was an iron wall between me and what lay beneath.

"Are you sure?" I asked, knowing what I was asking needed no clarification.

"I'm sure," she said, reaching down to run her fingers through my hair. Relishing in the intimate gesture, I looped my fingers through the waistband and gently tugged them down. I was slightly disappointed to see that unlike her chest, she had some additional covering beneath her pajamas but I wasn't about to complain, it just meant there was more time for me to tease her before I was lost in the moment. I pulled the material down her legs as slow as I could manage, making sure to trail my fingers along her silky smooth skin as I did so, feeling her shiver beneath my touch. Upon removing them entirely I took one of her feet in my hands and kissed my way up to her ankle, then to her knee before I began alternating kisses back and forth between her thighs, slowly inching my way towards her center.

"I've dreamed about this... making love to you so many times," I said, cheeks burning upon my admission. I leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss upon the wet spot that had begun to form on her panties, feeling her whole body tighten with the sensation. "This is…" I breathed, linking my fingers under the waistband, "the most wonderful moment of my..."

"Stop it!" she shrieked, setting bolt upright and shoving me away from her. The frightened and disgusted look in her eyes spoke volumes. "I'm not... you can't... it's gross!" she shouted, sliding off the bed and running into the bathroom, slamming and locking the door behind her. I couldn't move, I couldn't even breathe. My heart had been torn to shreds. I stood, not even feeling the weight on my legs, and dressed myself in my shorts and tank top. I walked over to her desk and pulled out a pen and paper, scribbled the words "I'm sorry" and dropped it on the bed on my way out the room. As soon as the door closed behind me, the dam broke and my tears came out in full force as my legs began carrying me down the hall.

_**--**_

_**Not always as they seem...**_

_**--**_

"I don't understand what I did wrong!" the girl wailed into the woman's neck. "Everything was going so well, I thought she was enjoying it..."

"It's curious," Haruka stated, rubbing her chin in thought, "perhaps she was just trying to spare your..." the glare Yukino shot her stopped her from finishing the dangerous thought.

"We don't know sweetheart," the woman said quickly, gently rubbing the girl's back to offer some comfort. "But it doesn't sound at all like she hates you." The girl sniffed a few times before pulling away to look at her with hope in her eyes.

"Really? You really mean that?" The woman nodded, her own eyes rimmed with sympathetic tears.

"I do. From what I can tell she was frightened, nothing more. It's not uncommon for a girl to panic during her first time. It can be a little intimidating."

"I… I guess so," the girl muttered after a while.

"I know so, in fact, she's probably looking for you as we speak." As if on cue someone began pounding on the door as if to break it down.

"Yukino, Haruka, have you seen Arika?! I fear I've made a terrible mistake!" Haruka quickly made for the door, opening it just as Mashiro was about to press her way in sending the girl spilling into the room, still dressed in only her unbuttoned top and panties. After shooting a quick glance around her eyes settled on Arika and she made a beeline for the girl, leaping at her so hard the sofa tipped over backward spilling all three of them onto the floor with a triplicate shriek. "Ow, I think I broke my butt..." the queen muttered upon recovering from the fall. Then, noticing that Arika lay right next to her, clambered onto the half stunned girl and began showering her with kisses as she apologized. "You," a kiss "have," another kiss "to," yet another kiss "forgive me!" Mashiro shouted, then followed several kisses while pulling the stunned her to her in an air tight hug.

"Mashiro... you... don't hate me?" The girl squeezed harder for a moment before pulling away, tears streaming down her cheeks and shaking her head.

"No, I don't hate you! I could never hate you! Oh, I'm such an idiot! I'm so sorry for acting like I did... I was embarrassed and I wasn't thinking straight." Still in stunned shock Arika could only stare at the girl for a few long moments.

"But... why?" The lavender haired girl blushed through her tears.

"It's stupid... but… I hadn't shaved... you know... down there. Aoi had told me to earlier just in case but I never thought you'd... we'd... oh yeah, I stopped by there before I came here looking for you. That Chie certainly is a... friendly person considering how I was dressed..." She paused a moment as if in thought before continuing. "Oh it all sounds so stupid and I scared you so much because of it!" she resumed her attempts to kiss every inch of the girl's face and neck.

"Mashiro… I..." the lavender haired girl paused in her efforts and pulled away to gaze down at Arika, lower lip trembling at the empty expression on the girl's face.

"Oh god... you hate me..."

"I forgot to shave too!" Arika said suddenly, slapping a hand to her forehead. Haruka and Yukino, who had been waiting anxiously to see what would occur, both sagged to their knees in exasperation. This went unnoticed by the two girls whose eyes had locked together, forgiveness, love, and unfulfilled desire passing unspoken between them. Mashiro began tracing circles with a fingertip on Arika's shoulder, blushing as she considered her words.

"Do you think we could... go take care of some things and then... take up where we left off?" she asked quietly, delighting as Arika's eyes danced with joy at the suggestion.

"Do you even have to ask?" she questioned, standing up and taking the girl into her arms, laying a passionate kiss on her lovers lips as she materialized her Robe around herself. She turned to the two women and nodded, no words necessary to convey her gratitude, before taking flight out the door.

"Was there ever any need to worry with those two?" Yukino asked her lover, who simply shook her head as she watched the two young lovers fly off.

"They were made for each other," Haruka said, chuckling to herself. "Forgetting to shave... young lovers worry about the silliest things."

"I seem to recall us doing something similar," Yukino said with a laugh. Haruka cleared her throat and turned away to hide her blush.

"Although... the Queen wandering the castle in the middle of the night only half dressed and shouting for her Otome is circularly going to cause more whispers throughout the Queendom and you can be assured the council won't take too kindly to it."

"That's certainly Haruka, and yes it will increase the rumors being spread." She smiled then and wrapped her arms around her lover's neck as she nudged the door closed with one foot. "And that's exactly what we need to happen if we're going to change the world..." she whispered, voice trailing off as she kissed the golden haired woman she cherished more than life itself...

--

**End Notes:**

Please review, especially if you've noticed any major errors or even just something you feel could be improved upon. I want my writing to get better and better so I can bring even more joy to all you wonderful readers!

~Next Time: Hime/Otome Love Part Two - Generations

A glimpse into three of the lifetimes Mai and Mikoto have shared throughout their many incarnations as Soul Mates. 'After the Carnival', 'After the Bloodshed, and 'Among the Otome'

_"I feel like I know you from a dream... no, it must be more then a dream to make my heart ache like this..."~ _


	3. Part 2: Generations 1 of 3

**Hime/Otome Love Part Two**

Generations 1 of 3

"_Why did Mai lie to me?"_

_**--**_

_**After the Carnival...**_

--

The question had been echoing almost non-stop in my mind since it had left her lips. I hadn't even needed to ask what she meant at the time, the pain in her voice was all too easy to decipher. She hadn't said anything when I didn't answer, gods I couldn't even look her in the eyes but I knew I'd wounded her badly... I could feel it in my heart.

_'She knows...' _It was a voice I could barely recognize as my own inside my head. I wrapped my arms around myself for the false sense of comfort it provided. _'She knows you betrayed her...'_ I dug my nails into my sides, hoping the pain would make it stop. _'She knows you've been using her!'_ It hadn't left, in fact it sounded even louder than before. _'She knows all about your sick little...'_

"Mai."

In my mind I could see an image of her smiling face pressed against my chest, sheer joy in her eyes.

"Mai?"

The image shifted. She was crying now, cold and alone. Miserable and suffering because of me.

"Oh my god, Mai!"

My eyes snapped open to see Natsuki's face mere inches from mine. I screamed and tried to pull away but she was holding onto my arms so I couldn't move. I tried to pull my hands back but realized I was the one holding them in place. I noticed I felt so very tired and angry but I didn't know why, I didn't even know what Natsuki was trying to do to me. Eventually she was able to pull my hands away only to replace them with her own.

"Natsuki?" I asked dazedly, the world slowly came into focus around me. It was strange, she wasn't looking at my face and she had the most fearful and determined look in her eyes. I looked down in hopes of clearing away some of the confusion and saw that I was completely naked on my bed and Natsuki was gripping tightly to my sides. "Natsuki! What are you..." That's when I noticed the blood. I raised my hands to my face, trembling fingers covered in the sticky red liquid. I could hear myself screaming...

--

"Talk," she said firmly, practically slamming the cup of tea down in front of me before seating herself opposite me at the table.

"It's..." I started, only to be cut off.

"I swear if you tell me it's nothing I should worry about then I'm going to slap you because that's bullshit and we both know it!" she said, gruff and to the point as usual. "What happened between you and Mikoto?" I'd tried to fight it but I couldn't help but wince at the mention other girl's name.

"How did you know?"

"Oh I don't know," she said sarcastically. "Maybe the fact that she's actually been sleeping in her own room, a room she shares with Nao I might add, instead of snuggled in the confines of that mountain range you call a chest." A ghost of a smile flashed across my face but it vanished all too quickly as the memories returned. My emotions began fluctuating so rapidly that I couldn't get a grip on them. I didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

"I betrayed her..." I said quietly, the self deprecating words coming all too easy. "She trusted me to care for her and I... I was supposed to be like a big sister to her! But caring for her like that... hearing her say all those sweet things to me..." I took a deep breath and tried not to picture her sweet, smiling face. "That's why... she was the reason I was able to use my powers against the Obsidian Lord. My most special person wasn't gone... she was standing right there the whole time! She knew it too... she asked me why I had lied to him about how I still had my powers. That's why... that's why she doesn't sleep here anymore. She knows I'm in love with her!" I wailed, the emotional roller coaster coming to a crashing halt as I burst into tears.

"Mai..." Natsuki whispered gently, placing a hand lightly over mine to offer some comfort. "That's hardly news."

_'What did she just say?!'_ the voice roared inside my head. I looked up, fully expecting to see her disgusted or outraged but instead found her with a wry smile and shaking her head.

"W-What do you mean?"

"Sorry I can't come, Natsuki, Mikoto asked me to read to her," she stated in a mockery of my voice, putting her hands out in front of her chest as if to imitate having large breasts. "Don't you think Mikoto would just look so cute in this?! Oh wait, I have to buy some of these, they're Mikoto's favorite! Mikoto just wouldn't hold still last night, I couldn't sleep at all so I just had to lay there and hold her. What do you want for breakfast my little sweetheart? Mikoto. Mikoto? Mikoto!" she finished with a huff and I could only stare at her dumbfounded.

"Was it really so..."

"Yes, it was obvious!" she shouted, throwing her hands up in exasperation. "We were all taking bets on when I'd walk in on the two of you panting and moaning!"

"You all knew?" I asked, only to have her nod like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Then why didn't you stop me! It... it's sick!" Her expression quickly darkened over at the implications but I hurriedly shook my head. "Not that we're both girls!" I quickly assured her and she calmed much to my relief. "It's her age..." Natsuki snorted.

"She's not even a year and a half younger than you, get over it."

"It's not just that! She's... different... you know that. She's... so innocent," I finished desperately, almost pleading with her to understand.

"Maybe it's just those who haven't stared down the pointy end of her claymore but 'innocent' isn't really the word I'd use to describe her," Natsuki said with a chuckle. It was so frustrating to see her laughing this off like it was nothing.

"I'm being serious!" I shouted, banging my fists on the table.

"Well so am I!" she countered, mimicking my action but with more force and then stood to glower at me from above. "What are you trying to tell me, Mai? That Mikoto is stupid or something? That, just because she's a little wild, she doesn't understand what she's saying when she says 'I love Mai!' like it's a freaking mantra or something? After everything she put herself through during the Carnival just to try and protect you, are you going to sit there and tell me that she doesn't understand love? … Well?!" I lowered my eyes to the table, unable to meet her burning gaze.

_'This isn't how it's supposed to be! She's yelling at me for the wrong reasons!'_ my inner voice wailed. "I... it's not like that at all!" I shouted through tears of frustration. "You wouldn't understand!" Much to my surprise, she began to laugh.

"That's just the thing Mai... I do. I've been exactly where you are now, hating myself for a love I thought was... unnatural. I tried to hide from it too, to bury it underneath my anger just like you are now. The only difference between us is that I took my frustration out on others and you seem hellbent on hurting yourself."

"Natsuki... you..."

"Mai, I'm telling you this as a friend... you're an idiot." That one made me pause. "I had really hoped you wouldn't be as dumb as Shizuru and I were but the two of you are just asking for things to end up badly. And just so you know, if you think where you are now is bad..." she simply trailed off suggestively.

"But what about Mikoto... so many times sleeping in the same bed... taking baths together... now that she knows she probably feels so... violated."

"Have you tried asking her?"

"Well..."

"Of course you haven't, you just assumed the worst, didn't you? For all you know, she still treasures every second of it. Hell, I'm pretty damn sure that she does."

"I think I'm gonna be sick..." I said as my stomach lurched from the horrible implications. These past few weeks I'd spent torturing myself, barely eating or sleeping, pasting a fake smile on my face to keep others from noticing how sick I was making myself... was it all for nothing?

"It may not feel like it, but that's a good thing. Realizing what the problem is the first step."

"What's the second step?" I asked, already knowing the answer. Natsuki gave me a wide grin and thumped the table.

"Getting off your ass and..." she was interrupted by the door being kicked open. Both of us shot instantly on her feet, Natsuki already training her guns on the figure in the open doorway.

"Nao?! What the hell?!" the biker girl shouted, lowering both her guns but only returning one into concealment.

"You!" the redhead shrieked, pointing angrily at me, one of her hands snaking around the other side of the wall to drag a struggling Mikoto into the room. "You're taking back your damn pet, I don't give a shit what the two of you are all pissy about!" she shouted, all but hurling the smaller girl in my direction. I just barely managed to bite back a hiss at the pain that shot through my sides from the collision. With everything happening so fast, I didn't even realize that I was cradling Mikoto to my chest, the tension between us seemingly forgotten for a moment.

"Wha... what happened?" I finally managed to stammer out, taking in the myriad of scratches and bits of torn clothing that littered the redhead. Nao's furious gaze settled on mine and for a second I thought she might attack me but instead they seemed to soften slightly.

"I said something your little demon child there didn't like and she went berserk on me!"

"Is that true, sweetheart?" I asked to the shock of dark hair my cleavage now seemed to be sprouting.

"Called Mai a... a stupid, big breasts girl. But Mai's not stupid!" came the sullen reply. I couldn't help but smile down at the girl, even after everything that had happened she was still so protective of me.

"Well I'm glad you find this so charming but this situation hasn't exactly left me in such a rosy position," Nao said, sweeping a hand down to gesture at her torn school uniform. "I do have a date tonight unlike you sexually dysfunctional twits."

"Who's the lucky guys?" Natsuki asked with a sneer, feeling safe enough to stash away her remaining gun. "And how much are you charging for your... services nowadays?" Natsuki paused and blinked for a moment as if suddenly realizing something. "Hey! I'll have you know that Shizuru and I have done it plenty of times and not just in the bed either!" Nao simply rolled her eyes at the now deeply blushing girl and ignored her in favor of staring at me.

"Um, I'm really sorry about all this," I said, giving the girl a small bow. "I could sew that up for you if you'd like, it'll be good as new by tomorrow... and you could wear Natsuki's uniform tonight. You two are about the same size."

"Like hell she can! I don't want it to come back smelling like her filthy customers!" the dark haired girl roared in outrage. A smirk appeared on Nao's face after Natsuki's outburst regarding the suggestion had stopped ringing in her ears.

"I think I can deal with that," the redhead said, shamelessly stripping down to her lingerie and tossing the clothes at me before stepping over to riffle through Natsuki's dresser. "And don't you worry your pretty little head, princess. Since losing my powers I've had to shift my target audience to something a little less... formidable," she said, motioning the height of someone shorter than her and then tracing out a girl's curves.

"Oh Nao... you're not hurting them are you?" I asked worriedly, having heard stories of some of the things she'd done to some of her former 'dates'.

"Hardly necessary," she said as she slipped into Natsuki's school uniform. "You'd be surprised how much money a spoiled middle schooler will spend on her sempai... especially after a few kisses and some tickles. Some of them are actually kind of... sweet." She smiled then, and I'm pretty sure it was the only genuine smile I'd ever seen her give, but all too quickly it was gone, replaced by her usual sneer. "They're not at all like your little creature there," she finished, eyes burning into Mikoto's back with such loathing that I held the girl a little tighter out of reflex.

_'Too thin!'_ the thought shot through my mind with such force that before I knew what was happening I had the girl at arms length with her shirt lifted up. "Oh, Mikoto..." I could feel the tears begin to well up in my eyes at the sight of her emaciated form, she was barely more than a skeleton. A surge of anger consumed me and I whirled on Nao. "You should know she isn't very good at taking care of herself! Why haven't you been feeding her?!" I shouted, apparently with enough force to frighten everybody in the room.

"Mai..."

"I know she's a little wild but she's so delicate too... so fragile..." I continued, the flames of anger being consumed by tears. I fell to my knees and rubbed futilely at the falling moisture.

"Mai..."

"She needs someone to watch over her... to take care of her where she doesn't know how. She needs... she needs..." I felt like I was collapsing in on myself, my heart aching more and more with every beat in my chest.

"Mai!" I looked up to see Mikoto looking down on me, tears mirroring my own. "I need Mai! Mai's cooking, Mai's cleaning, Mai's breasts for sleeping! I hate living without Mai!"

"Mikoto... I'm so sorry!" I wailed, throwing my arms around her waist and pressing my cheek to her too thin stomach. I could feel her lean down to wrap her arms around my neck and it felt like I was breathing fresh air for the first time in months.

"I want to be happy with Mai again because I love her the most... even if she doesn't love me like I do." Hearing her put so much conviction into those words ground my tears to a halt. I pulled back a little so I could look up into her eyes.

"What do you mean, Mikoto?" There was so much pain in those yellow orbs that I was almost grateful when she turned away.

"Mai lied when said she loved me so I would stop fighting," she said, sniffing miserably a few times. "I thought... I thought Mai still had her powers because she loved me. But she didn't! I heard her say it was because she remembered those other people! Why did Mai lie to me? Why did Mai make me so happy then take it away?!" She tried to push away from me but I only held on tighter. It was the most I'd ever heard her say at one time and it had to be the most heart wrenching words I'd ever heard spoken.

"Mikoto, you're wrong! The lie I told was to the Obsidian Lord!" I shouted, pressing my cheek against her stomach again when she stopped thrashing. "I was... ashamed... ashamed of what I felt for you. I thought you were too young... too innocent to understand what romantic love was. I thought you would be disgusted by the way that I loved you... the way I wanted to touch you and hold you and..." I pulled away and reached up to press my fingers lightly against her trembling lips, "...and kiss you. I do love you Mikoto... no... I'm in love with you!"

"Mai... loves me?" she asked, the words sounding as if even she couldn't believe she was saying them. I nodded. "Loves me like I love Mai?" I nodded again, a smile now peeking through my tears. "Mai loves me!" she shouted, leaping into the air and howling with joy. She heard Natsuki's laugh and bounded over to the girl. "Did Natsuki hear? Mai loves me!" Mikoto sang happily, giving the girl a spine cracking hug before turning her attention on Nao who waved her hands defensively to prevent the girl from striking.

"Oh no you don't, you feral little cat girl, I don't want you stinking up this spare uniform," she said, voice sounding a bit odd as she turned and headed for the doorway. "It's been... fun," she said, making sure it sounded like it had been anything but that, "but I have a date to get to so I'll be taking my leave from this freak show." Her attempt thwarted, Mikoto came trotting back over to me and buried her head between my breasts.

"Hey, Nao!" I called out just as the girl was about to disappear around the corner. The irritated look on her face seemed to soften upon seeing my misty eyed expression. "Thank you... for bringing her back to me. If you ever need somebody... a friend to talk to or something..." A ghost of a smile flashed across her face as I stumbled with the words.

"Yeah yeah," she said, turning and waving her hand in dismissal. "Just don't go falling in love with me or anything," she finished, strutting out the door like she owned the place.

"Hey Nao, wait up and I'll give you a ride to your date!" Natsuki called after her, also stepping towards the doorway. "I've got a date with Shizuru so I probably won't be back tonight," she said, a deep blush settling across her cheeks. I stood, having to untangle myself from Mikoto to do so, and walked forward to give her a hug of my own.

"Thank you for taking care of me, Natsuki." She smiled and hugged me back.

"Just promise me you two won't make all the same mistakes Shizuru and I did when starting out, okay? I know you're the one that usually worries but all of us care about you too." I nodded and gave her an encouraging smile.

"Take care, Natsuki, have fun on your date." She blushed again and smiled before turning and stepping out into the hallway.

"Nao, are you blushing?" I could hear her ask as their voices drifted down the hall.

"Shut up!"

"Are those tears in your eyes?" The last thing I was able to hear before the door closed was a rather loud slap. I couldn't help the easy smile from appearing on my face as I turned around to see Mikoto staring at me with those adoring yellow eyes.

"Mikoto..." I paused for a moment. "Um..." At a loss for words I simply opened my arms. Never one to be too bashful, she ran forward and leaped into them.

"Mai's breasts are the best!" she exclaimed happily, nuzzling her face into my cleavage. Her hands eventually came down to wrap tightly around my sides, earning a yelp from me as she agitated the injuries. "Mai?" she questioned, touching my sides again only to pull them away as I hissed slightly. Before I could stop her she had taken the hem of my shirt and wrenched it up to my neck, either not noticing or not caring that I wasn't wearing a bra.

"M-Mikoto," I managed, blushing fiercely as she settled the hem on top of my breasts so she could peer at my sides without the pesky fabric in the way. I couldn't help but squirm slightly as she, with a surprisingly delicate touch, traced the bandages that lined my sided. She lowered her fingers after a few moments and balled them into fists.

"Who hurt Mai?" she asked with such quiet malice that I was almost afraid to lock my gaze with hers. When my grays met with her yellows, however, I couldn't hide from the intensity that burned within them.

"I... I did it. I was thinking about you hating me and I blacked out. When I came to Natsuki was trying to pull my hands away... I was..." she interrupted me with her trademark face to breast tackle and with some amount of luck the bed had been behind us to cushion the fall.

"No more?" she questioned, voice muffled through my cleavage.

"Never again," I promised, reaching down to run my fingers through her short hair. The image of what we were doing seemed to hit both of us simultaneously. "M-Mikoto!" I shouted, pushing her back a bit and scrabbling to cover my bare breasts. Mikoto, for her part, managed to blush and giggle nervously.

"Mai's breasts... even better with no shirt." The blush she managed to induce with those words would have made Shizuru proud.

"Yes.. well... I..."

"Is Mai hungry?" she asked suddenly, rescuing me from my embarrassed stuttering.

"I take it you're the hungry one?" I asked, eying her with a smile I didn't think would ever leave. As if on cue her stomach let out a long groan that sounded like a purr of affection to my ears. "I think I can whip us something up but afterwards we're taking a bath, you're filthy! And just look at your uniform!" I shouted, settling into the familiar rhythm of bustling about the girl, fussing over her hair and her clothes while making dinner all at the same time.

--

Dinner had been fairly routine, her eating enough to feed four people while I casually kept pace with my single serving, occasionally admonishing her for eating too fast. To anybody else it would have seemed fairly ordinary, apart from the smaller girl's intake, but to us it was like spending time with a friend you hadn't seen in years. I was positively giddy inside, having to resist the urge to giggle every time she let loose with a barrage of 'Mai's cooking is the best! type comments.

The bath was another story altogether. Having silently decided to let her set the pace for our relationship I was curious to see how she'd act when we were naked and in such close proximity. For the most part it was pretty standard... until I had finished washing her. The butterflies in my stomach went into a frenzy when she slid back between my legs and leaned against me, tilting her head back to rest in the crook of my neck. On reflex my hands came around to rest on her belly, fingers linking together as I nuzzled her cheek with my own. I froze at the realization of how my body had reacted... it had felt so natural...

"Mai?" the girl questioned, tilting her head so she could lock her yellow eyes with mine. The sound of her voice shook me from my thoughts and I relaxed, letting our bodies meld together.

"It's nothing, sweetheart... I just... felt like we've done this before..."

--

_'What was that feeling? Holding her in my arms... it felt like we'd lain like that a million times...' _No matter how exhausted my body was I simply couldn't sleep, my mind was buzzing. _'Maybe this wasn't the first time we've done that?'_ A blush crept into my cheeks at the memory of the two of us in the tub. _'No, I'd definitely remember doing that... But why then? Maybe... maybe we have done it before... in another...'_

"Mai..." Mikoto murmured, raising up off of my chest to look down at me with bleary eyes.

"Something wrong, sweetheart?" Her vision seemed to clear a bit and a downright hungry gleam appeared in her eyes. "Miko...mmph!" I muffled into the sudden kiss, eyes going wide as she crushed her lips to my own. The kiss was wild, powerful, and full of energy... as feral as its mistress. My lips felt like they were on on fire and my mind was spinning with the sheer intensity of the passion that was pounding in my veins. But just as quickly as it had started, it was over, my body going limp as she pulled away, the same sleepy look as before on her face.

"Mai breasts..." she murmured sleepily, grabbing the hem of my shirt and hiking it up and over my head in one smooth motion.

"Mikoto! I..." I started but she had already nestled in and was breathing evenly. I reached down to caress her cheek, closing my eyes to allow the image of her angelic face to etch itself into my heart. I felt something warm and wet rolling across my hand and opened my eyes to see tears sliding down her cheeks.

"Tell me again Mai... I want to hear it again..." she asked, voice trembling with pent up emotion. I smiled as my own tears began to fall.

"I love you Mikoto..." She snuggled tighter against me and I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and pulled her even closer.

"I love Mai the most too..."

The last thought to pass through my tired mind as I drifted off to sleep, cradling the girl that I loved, was that it felt so natural... like it was meant to be...

--

**End Notes:**

Next time: Hime/Otome Love Part 2: Generations 2 of 3

After The Bloodshed: _"When the world turned against us we had no choice but to fight. When the fighting was over..."_


	4. Part 2: Generations 2 of 3

**Chapter Notes:**

This chapter will serve as my bridge between the series so this is an entirely AU lifetime the two of them have shared.

-

**Hime/Otome Love Part Two**

_Generations 2 of 3_

_**--  
After the bloodshed...  
--**_

The war had been a nightmare for both sides. We had enhanced strength and reflexes, the power of our Elements, and of course, the Childs. They had near endless numbers, the best technology the world had to offer, and worst of all... they had fear. They used people's fear of what couldn't be understood to open the doors of global panic. The world became an ugly place, a place where being different was likened to being evil. It's sad, really, that the one thing to finally bring the world together under a united banner... was hatred. By the time the fighting was over, the western continents and most of the major cities were in ruins... so much had been lost.

My name is Mikoto, I can't remember my last name, I'm not even sure I'd ever heard what it was. I'm sixteen years old and I live like a nomad, moving from place to place to avoid drawing too much attention to myself. Even though the war was over and I had survived the fighting I was still being hunted for one reason or another. After all, in this ugly, hate filled world I am one of the very few that are considered to be the most different. I am a Hime.

I'm not even sure how many of us are left now, probably less than five after Kiyohime's summoner had been taken. With her had gone Duran's Hime, as well as her sister, the user of Artemis. It was bad enough to lose one of them, even worse that they had been each others keys. It has pained my heart to this very day to have seen them go, in a way they had been the only family I had ever known. Family, a loved one, the person you cherish most... the tragic life of a Hime and her Key.

It was strange though, as far as I could tell I had no special person. Outside of those I had fought beside I couldn't put a single name to any of the faces in my memory, let alone have someone I cherished above all others and yet... Miroku still headed my call. At first it had made me feel special, I was the only Hime who could do it alone but... over time... alone was all that I felt. The memories of the time I had spent with the other Hime and their Key's, while I would always treasure them, had left me feeling bitter.

No matter how much I told myself otherwise, that was what I was really looking for on this journey... my Key. The older I became the more I could feel it... feel the person waiting for me. I'd had so many dreams about her. Images of falling asleep in the arms of another, a flash of hair the color of strawberries, a glimpse of piercing gray eyes, and accompanying them all, no matter how crazy it sounds, the sensation of a full stomach. It tortured me to be away from her and we haven't even met.

I'd been wandering for two years searching for her and had no luck, nothing, not even a glimmer to keep my hopes up. Two whole years and I had nothing to show for it other than a few extra scars from times I'd gotten careless. The only comfort was that things could have been a lot worse. After the war, orphans wandering from place to place weren't so rare a sight, giving me a chance to blend in and avoid too much notice. It wasn't much of a life though, most of it spent fending for myself in the wilderness or, on rare occasions, doing some work for a local to earn a few sparse meals or a bed to sleep in. The yearning to find my most important person and settle down with a place of our own was becoming unbearable... and it wasn't until I'd almost given up hope that I found her.

It was all there just like in my dreams. The strawberry red hair, those beautiful gray eyes, even the aroma of food that filled the eating area of the inn where I'd found her. The instant I laid my eyes on her I had known right down to the very depths of my soul that this was my most special person. And yet even here, in what was the happiest moment of my life the world was laughing at me... she couldn't have been more than ten years old...

–

"Look at what I made, mommy!" she said, proudly holding up a plate of half blackened rice to a waitress I could only assume was her mother as the two of them looked nothing alike. The woman looked down at the plate and grimaced out of reflex before putting on a hollow smile. Before the girl's mother even spoke a thought floated through my mind. A single word that managed to fill my lonely heart with more joy than it had ever known.  
_  
'Mai...'_

"It looks delicious, Mai."

"Aren't you gonna try it?" the girl asked hopefully. The woman looked down at the plate like it was a snarling rat.

"I would, Mai, but I'm busy," the woman lied, making a show of wiping down the table she'd just finished cleaning. Mai was a smart girl apparently, she hadn't been fooled at all and sniffed loudly as a few fat tears fell onto the plate. It broke my heart to see her so sad.

"I know it doesn't look pretty but I tried really hard!" the adorable little girl whimpered. The woman sighed, more out of annoyance than concern which grated on my nerves.

"Look, Mai, I'm very busy, why don't you go upstairs and play or something?" I had expected the little girl to break down completely but she simply nodded and turned away to trudge toward the stairs, apparently this was a regular occurrence. I could feel every bit of the pain that had seized the girl's heart from being brushed aside.

"I'll eat it!" I said much too loudly, wincing afterward. I didn't speak to people very often and it always felt awkward when I did. I turned away quickly, fearing I'd scared the wits out of the poor little thing. It came as quite a surprise when the plate was sat down in front of me and her adorable face leaned into view.

"You really mean it?!" she squeaked happily. I looked from the plate of half burnt food to her sweet smiling face. In that instant our eyes met I knew I'd do absolutely anything to make this girl happy. Too stunned to speak I simply picked up the chopsticks and lifted some into my mouth, my eyes instantly widened in shock. I don't know if it was my near starved state, the hope in her eyes, the bond that we shared, or if the girl had actual talent but... it was the most delicious thing I'd ever tasted. "You hate it..." she said sadly, having mistaken my expression for distaste, and began to remove the plate.

"No!" I shouted, grabbing it from her little hands and shoveling more of the delicious food into my mouth. I noticed she was staring at me, seemingly confused and a little frightened at the same time. I swallowed hard to clear my overstuffed mouth and gave her a wide smile. "Mai's cooking is the best!" I felt like an idiot as the words left my mouth but one look at her overjoyed face told me it had been exactly the right thing to say.

"Thank you so much, Mikoto-chan!" she squealed, throwing her arms around my neck and giving me huge hug. I could feel that my body was hugging her back but my mind had practically shut down at the sound of my name coming from her lips.

_'How does Mai know my name? Does she recognize me? This food is so good! Does she know she's my Key? Does she even realize what's happening?' _ The torrent of thoughts halted when she pulled away, looking down at her shoes with an embarrassed blush.

"Sorry, I got excited..." Even with my mind awash with questions she was so adorable I couldn't help but smile. Not wanting to say the wrong thing I simply went back to eating with her beaming proudly at me the whole time. When finished I sat the chopsticks down on the plate and patted my belly. "Wow! I thought you might have just been being nice but you really liked it!" she said, looking at me so adoringly that I blushed.

"It was good! I told you, Mai's cooking is the best!"

"I'll go make more!" she squealed happily, running off towards the kitchen.

"Wait! I don't have anymore... money..." my voice trailed off, she was already gone. I didn't know what to do, whoever was in the back would probably think I was trying to steal food and have me ran out of town. Sure enough, a few minutes later she reappeared leading a balding man in an apron towards me. For a second I considered running but one look into those happy gray eyes kept me rooted in place.

"See daddy, this is the girl! She said my cooking was the best!" Cheeks blushing I looked up at the man and smiled sheepishly, noticing that Mai didn't look anything like him either.

"Sorry, Mai looked sad so I said I'd eat it and when I told her how good it was she ran off before I could tell her I don't have more money," I said, bowing my head in apology. '_Please don't make me leave... please don't make me leave Mai now that I found her!' _ The man looked at me sternly for a few moments before his face softened.

"You're the one that only ordered the bread and butter, aren't you?" he asked. I nodded ashamedly.

"It was all I could afford."

"Are you passing through with your..." he trailed off as I shook my head.

"I'm alone, the war..." He shook his head sadly.

"Look, sorry for having to ask all this but..."

"Make sure I wasn't stealing, I know."

"So you really liked my daughter's cooking?" he asked, masking his incredulous tone to spare the girl's feelings. I smiled as I turned to the little girl that had stolen my heart so many years before in my dreams.

"Mai's cooking is the best!" I said with a wink, earning a wide smile from both of them.

"You heard her Mai, one extra large order of fried rice needs cooking!" Those beautiful gray eyes lit up like the stars and she quickly pulled the man down for a hug, whispered something in his ear, then scurried off towards the kitchen.

"I don't have money, but I could do work to pay you." The man waved the offer away.

"Don't worry about it, if two war victims come away a little happier then it's well worth the cost of a little rice."

"Two? You mean..." He nodded, a grieved look on his face.

"Came wandering in alone a few years ago, wearing nothing but a torn sheet and thin as a skeleton. She couldn't remember much of anything other than her first name so I took her in..." he trailed off for a bit before continuing. "But enough about the past, she wanted to know if you'd stay the night with us, from the looks of things there'll be a few spare beds tonight and... it would mean a lot to her if you did. There aren't any children near her age here and I think she's taken to you." Normally I would have refused, not that I would have left town or anything now that I'd found her but that last part he said had sealed it.

"Okay, I'll stay. I know how she feels so I'll keep her good company." The man gave me a grateful smile.

"Now, I should get back there and make sure she doesn't burn it too badly."

–

It was quickly made clear to me that despite how young she was and how childish she acted on occasion, Mai was smarter than me. Having grown up in a third rate orphanage and being thrust into war at age eleven probably had a lot to do with my being so behind but I was still in awe of her. She was like a beacon of light in this ugly world. Such a warm personality, so cheerful and full of determination to make all those around her just a little bit happier if possible. And I was happy, happier than I had ever been just by spending the day talking with the little girl who had been, and always would be, my most special person.

"You're so warm Mikoto-chan..." the half-asleep girl murmured, snuggling in a little closer. She'd asked me to hold her until she fell asleep and I simply couldn't resist the offer. "I think... my mother used to hold me like this."

"She doesn't anymore?"

"I only call Karin mommy because it makes daddy happy, I meant my real mother. I can't really remember anything about her but I think I remember this..." I held her a bit tighter, her warm breaths tickling my neck.

"You... you can think of me like your mother if you want," I said, a furious blush claiming my cheeks.

"I'd like that... Mikoto-chan..."

"Why does Mai know my name?" I asked uneasily. The question that had been nagging at me all day but I hadn't wanted to startle the girl. She surprised me by giggling sleepily into the crook of my neck.

"I was wondering when you would ask me. I've seen you," she said quietly, her voice was getting more and more of a sleepy quality to it, "seen you in my dreams."

"Dreams?" I asked, my voice trembling. She nodded against my neck.

"Only I was older than you and we went to school together and... I... had really big... boobs..." she managed just as she drifted off. I was only able to hold in my laughter out of fear of waking the girl.

I held her for a few more minutes, relishing the feel of the piece of me that had been missing for so long. She may be far too young for the more intimate of my dreams to come true but I was more than happy with what I'd found. I put her down in her bed and pulled the blankets up to her chin, hesitated for a moment, then placed a light kiss on her forehead. As I backed away to the entrance of the room I could hear Miroku humming with pleasure in the back of my mind, apparently pleased with having the source of his power so nearby.

"I want you to leave!" a voice called out as I stepped into the hallway. Of course things couldn't be so easy. I turned to see Karin glaring at me. "The one brat has stretched us thin enough without anymore of you little war leeches showing up!" I simply nodded and left, knowing that no matter how much I hated the woman it wouldn't do to risk making things harder for Mai. I made my way outside the village and climbed the sturdiest tree I could find, breaking off a few branches to create a makeshift nest.

"Mai..." I whispered to the night air, laying on my side so I could see the girl's window. Even though I couldn't make out the figure through the curtains it was comforting to know she was there, filling my heart with the unfamiliar sense of joy. It was well into the morning before I was able to calm my nerves enough to drift to sleep, dreams filled with images of Mai's sweet smiling face.

–

My right shoulder burned, the Hime mark glowing like coals in an open flame. The battle raged all around me, the smell of blood and smoke mingling into a putrid stench that had become all too familiar. The roars of the Childs grew so loud and full of fury that they even drowned out the bursts of machine gun fire. This was home, this was all that I knew. A soldier appears before me, his rifle raised, Miroku appears in my hand and...

–

I woke with a chocked scream, tears streaming down my face as my lungs struggled to take in precious air. I'd never had a dream so intense, I could still taste and see the smoke. It was almost like... the unmistakable roar of an enraged Child tore through the air around me. I turned to see a great white dragon with wings of flame breathing a massive gout of fire onto the houses of the village.

_'Kagutsuchi!' _ Much like Mai's had the name of the great beast sprang into my mind. '_His user never joined the war... why here... why now... MAI!' _ I sprang from the tree, calling Miroku into the world beneath me, already in flight mode and tearing off toward the center of the village. With Miroku still here I knew she was alive but probably not for long considering the inferno that lay before me. With my senses so heightened, I couldn't help but notice that Miroku seemed to have grown a great deal but quickly put the thought into the back of my mind. Mai was all that mattered right now.

"Calm him down if you can, wound or kill if you have to!" I shouted as I leaped from Miroku's back outside the inn, one of the few buildings still standing in spite of the flames. "Mai!" I called as I kicked in the door only to be engulfed in a cloud of escaping smoke. "Mai, where are you?!" I barreled into the building and was instantly met with the all too familiar sight and smell of burnt corpses. '_The fire isn't too bad in here, surely they could have...'_ that's when I saw her. Naked, and levitating a few feet from the ground, flaming rings surrounding her wrists and ankles, a Hime mark glowing on her right breast.

"Mai..." it was barely a whisper but it seemed to reach her, the flames disappearing from her eyes as she lowered to the ground.

"Mikoto-chan..." she looked around herself in horror as tears began to stream down her face. I ran towards her and fell to my knees so I could wrap my arms around her neck. "I didn't... I didn't mean to..." her voice quavered in my ear and I held her tighter. The image of a tiny girl with short brown hair, a bloody sword gripped tight in her hands as she muttered those same exact words flashed through my mind.

"I know, Mai... I know."

"She saw the mark and she started hurting me and calling me a monster! I just wanted her to stop, I didn't want... I didn't want this! Daddy..." I pulled away and took her face into my hands to lock my eyes with hers, yellow pleading with gray to understand.

"It's not your fault, Mai." She stared into my eyes for a few moments, lips trembling as thoughts I've long sense wished I could forget tore through her mind. She nodded and wrapped her arms back around my neck. I lifted her easily and sprinted out of the inn which almost immediately collapsed upon itself as if relieved of its burden. "You need to calm him," I said, pointing to the great white dragon as he thrashed underneath Miroku.

"H-How?"

"He's part of you, just call to him, his name is..."

"Kagutsuchi!" she cried out. The dragon calmed visibly and let out a long crooning wail into the sky. Miroku lifted himself from the now placid beast, reaching out one metallic hand to pet the back of its head and neck. Despite the blazing inferno and the stench of burning death, I couldn't help but feel a sense of peace wash over me at the sight.

"Let's go Mai," I said, taking off my cloak and wrapping it around the girl before lifting her into my arms.

"Where are we going?" she asked, slipping her arms around my neck.

"To find home..."

–

The nomadic lifestyle hadn't been easy for Mai at first. Unlike me she'd been living in relative comfort before having to take to the road and it really showed during the first few months. Even with her enhanced Hime abilities the harsh travel and sun exposure had simply been too much for her tiny body to handle. She was brave about it though, rarely complaining and always doing her best to make things better when she could. It pained me to have to push her so hard during that time but I knew it was for the best.

I told her everything I could remember about my own childhood, even the nightmare that had occurred when my own powers awakened. It seemed to bring a sense of comfort to her to know that she wasn't alone in her anguish and bring about a true sense of acceptance that it hadn't been her fault. From there I moved into the even more depressing subject of the war. No matter how hard I tried to explain it to her I couldn't get her to understand why things had turned out the way they had. It's not like I understood it any better or anything but it did make me grateful her powers hadn't awoken earlier. Mai was simply too young, too kind, and too innocent... the war would have destroyed her.

Spending so much time with the quickly maturing girl was like paradise to me. Gone was the crushing loneliness, gone was the dwelling on the nightmares of my past, gone was the horrible feeling that a part of me was missing. I couldn't think of a single part of my life that hadn't improved with the addition of Mai into my daily living. The wonderful sense of joy I'd gotten a taste of for that one day at the village was now mine to treasure forever. I finally had someone to share my feelings with, someone to love and to cherish, and finally, after two long years of bonding and searching... someone to share a home with.

–

It wasn't much to look at in the beginning, just a rundown cottage about a mile up a mountain path from a sleepy little town. It was small and filthy, only a sitting room, kitchen, bathroom, and a single bedroom, each filled with an array of furnishings in various states of rotting into piles of mold covered animal droppings. The forest seemed to have done it's best to grow into the place through a few of the broken windows. I took one look at it and instantly fell in love... it was home.

It was the villagers themselves who had informed us about it, the owner had apparently died some years ago and left no family to claim it. Mai had relayed to them, using her overwhelming cuteness that no living human could resist, our sad stories in a way that had the people falling over themselves to get us to take the place. They had even lent us some materials to fix the dilapidated building up a bit and within a few weeks the place was as good as new. We decided to keep to ourselves mostly, even with how kind the villagers were it wasn't worth the risk of getting too close to them and in the end we created a friendly, but distant, relationship with the townsfolk. The relationship between us, however...

While we had been searching we had been as mother and daughter with her looking to me for support and guidance. Upon settling in we became more as sisters. The age roles, however, ended up being reversed and I often found myself being scolded by the smaller girl. She had such a loving and caring personality to begin with but when combined with my somewhat feral nature it was obvious who would come out on top. By the time she was fourteen she had the total run of the place and it would have been obvious to anybody looking in. It was different than I imagined it would be but I can't say I was disappointed, I loved the smaller girl with all my heart... in fact, I may have loved her a little too much.

By the time she was fifteen she was already taller and had a more womanly shape they I could ever hope to have. Living so close with, indeed, sharing a bed with so beautiful a girl it was only a matter of time before my feelings began to change. Her feelings for me, unfortunately... stayed much the same. It was around this time that the dreams returned, taunting me with the intimacy of a relationship so much deeper than the one we had now. I should have known it was foolish of me to try to hide my feelings from her, to hope she hadn't noticed the way I looked at her with more than just adoration in my eyes...

On the day she had chosen to be her sixteenth birthday, as neither of us actually knew, she confronted me. Under that stern gray gaze I broke down and confessed to everything. I told her all about the dreams and the thoughts I had about her. I told her what I was doing all those nights she awoke to find me missing from the bed and locked away in the bathroom. I told her how ashamed I was for falling in love with her and just like so many times before, was completely surprised by her reaction... she kissed me. She kissed me with such burning passion that there could be no denying that she loved me as fiercely as I loved her.

We made love, our inexperienced fingers and lips exploring each others trembling bodies long into the night and even when our bodies could do no more we simply lay in each others arms, whispering sweet words that had gone unspoken for far too long. It was the most beautiful night of my life. I finally had everything I had been searching for. Family, a person I cherished above all others... a lover... my Key. My heart had never felt so full... and so it would stay for many years to come...

–

My eyes snapped open, the hairs on the back of my neck standing on end. I nudged the girl that lay beneath me a few times until her eyes fluttered open. She grinned and started to speak but I clapped a hand over her mouth. Her eyes went wide and locked with mine, the question and answer going unspoken as I nodded and crept off the bed. We were both dressed and climbing out the back window in under a minute and before we could even scramble through the line of trees the cottage was pulled into oblivion by a massive silver beam from the sky. Mai reacted quickly and summoned her Element, hurling a massive ball of flame at the unknown assailant in the air.

The woman was only illuminated for a second but that was all it had taken for everything to become clear. She was wearing a type of combat suit I had never seen before, seeming to have energy woven right into the material. That wasn't what had caught my eye though... it was her weapon. I had seen that large artillery cannon so many times before... mounted to the back of a metal wolf. The true answer as to why they had been hunting Hime suddenly became clear... they wanted to make weapons.

"For this..." I said with such cold fury that Mai actually took a step back. Miroku, both sword and Child appeared in front of me, the red veins pulsing across their metal skin bathing the clearing in an eerie glow. I grabbed the sword and leaped onto his back, flying straight up at the woman and screaming with rage. She merely smiled and leveled the weapon at me.

"Sorry, love, I've got the high ground!" The canon fired, forcing me to leap from Miroku's back to avoid being incinerated. The Child managed to stay somewhat on course, clipping the woman hard on the shoulder as he passed, sending her spiraling towards the ground. Mai caught me around the waist and began flying in the opposite direction, Kagutsuchi appearing behind us to lay down a covering wall of flame.

"What are you doing?! I need to kill her! She needs to die!" I shrieked, thrashing in my lover's arms. She simply held me tighter.

"She wasn't alone! We would have been ambushed and I won't risk losing you Mikoto! Not for anything!" I didn't need to see her face to know she was crying. "We still have so much left to live for damn it! Fifteen years with you just isn't enough... especially now that... now that I'm..." I heard the sound of a canon firing and the anguished roar of a Child, then felt the sensation of free fall as Mai's Element disappeared. Kagutsuchi was dead... and with that knowledge came the sad truth that we would follow soon after...

Miroku managed to catch us and bring us lower in a last ditch effort to save us, just managing to decrease our fall enough to avoid being instantly fatal before he too faded away. The impact had been hard but we managed to claw our way towards each other, broken bodies already beginning to deteriorate into a shower of green light. I told her I loved her more than anything and she told me the same. It was strange, I didn't feel very sad, it was like my heart knew something my mind didn't. It wasn't until she told me she was sure we'd be together again in the next life that it clicked. The dreams weren't really dreams at all... they were memories. Our memories of this life and all those before it would be passed on to the next time we were together.

Just before we faded away completely she pulled me close and whispered two words into my ear that surprised me even with all that was happening. She smiled and nodded before pulling me into a final kiss as our bodies disappeared. Who knows, if our next reincarnations were lucky enough to be born in a world that wasn't so ugly... they might just be in for a wonderful surprise...

–

"I'd say that's definitely a successful test run of the Ice Silver Crystal, they didn't stand a chance!" the energy suit clad woman said with a grin, hefting the large cannon onto her shoulder. She frowned down at her companion when no response seemed forthcoming.

"Particle absorption has finished, mission complete." The woman was wearing a similar combat suit and holding two cylindrical containers.

"What's wrong, you getting jealous of me or something?" The other woman scoffed.

"From where I was standing it looked like the one with the sword would have finished you if the other hadn't intervened. Considering they were off guard to begin with and that without my distraction you'd never have gotten that shot off at the dragon... you'd do well avoid such arrogance. But I suppose it no longer matters, after that redhead with the claws these two were the last, there's no longer anybody left for you to fight that has any talent."

"What was that you little... hey, what the hell's that?!" the Ice Silver wielder shouted, pointing at one of the containers which had begun to shake violently.

"The sword girl's particles are..." The woman's words were replaced by a shriek as the container burst open in her hands, a spray of green mist dissipating into the air. The two women looked at each other incredulously.

"I never heard of a containment cell breaking... what do you think it means?"

"I... I don't know..."

--

**End Notes:**

I've always wanted to put a little spin on the Mai x Mikoto dynamic so this was a lot of fun to write! I hope I did a good a job as possible in keeping to the characters as they'd be in a situation like this. Please drop me a review if you've noticed any major mistakes or if you really enjoyed something. ^_^

3 of 3 will take place in the Otome world and feature a great deal of fusion between the anime and the manga but the focus is primarily on the characters so it doesn't have too big of a bearing on the story. A few minutes on Wikipedia should be able to clear up any confusion if you see something interesting.

Next time: Hime/Otome Love Part 2: Generations 3 of 3

Among the Otome: ___"I knew my life would change when I fell in love with Mikoto the Cat Goddess, but I never imagined just how much..."_


	5. Part 2: Generations 3 of 3

**Chapter Notes:**

This one is an interesting mix of the Anime, Manga, and my own personal touches so if you see anything too confusing take a few minutes on Wikipedia to refresh yourself. The focus IS mainly on the characters though so it's really no big deal. Hope you enjoy!

-

**Hime/Otome Love Part Two**

_Generations 3 of 3_

_**--**_

_**Among the Otome...**_

_**--**_

"You do realize I hate you, right?" the strawberry haired woman asked, hands on her hips. The girl in question averted her eyes from the glowering redhead and held out the bouquet of flowers she'd been offering a little further. "You eat my GEM and cause that whole 'Tragic Meister' mess, which STILL haunts me to this day I might add! Then you drag me to some smelly little house in the middle of nowhere so I can cook and clean and take care of you and all your filthy cats, YOU being the filthiest! Then you go and cause... this whole mess we're in now and even after all that you up and disappear for two whole days to do god knows what and leave me here to worry!" she shouted, causing the girl to wince after every accusation. The fuming woman sighed and took the flowers, bringing them up to her nose to take in the sweet scent. "Then you go and do something so simple and sweet that reminds me why I love you so much Mikoto."

"I love Mai the most too," the girl murmured, stepping forward to steal a kiss from the now placated woman. She began sniffing at the air before looking at Mai expectantly.

"Yes I made dinner you goof, and you can eat it if you promise to tell me where you've been disappearing off to." Mikoto turned her head away as if embarrassed and said nothing. The redhead started to speak but was cut off by a monotone voice from behind her.

"The Crystal Princess was searching for the cause and possible cure of your conditions," Miyu said quietly. Mai had to fight down an involuntary shudder. Something about the mechanical woman had been bothering her lately. True, the darker parts of her mind entertained the thought that she and Mikoto were having an affair but she knew that was just silly. No, it was something else, something that had been in her eyes ever since that whole mess with the Dark Hime.

"Cure for which condition?" Mai asked, turning slightly to look at the silver haired girl suspiciously.

"The fact that you have ceased aging just as Mikoto did so many years ago." Mai let out a relived breath, having worried for nothing. "However, we were unable to locate information pertaining to either of your conditions. The information simply does not appear to be stored in any data files located on Earl." Mai's eyes narrowed for a bit but in the end she shook the thoughts from her mind and gave the girl an uneasy smile.

"It's not that I'm not grateful for your help or anything, Miyu... but what are you getting out of helping her? Doesn't it go against your programming or something?" Miyu shook her head.

"Your second condition offers a potential solution to a problem I have faced many times in achieving my primary directive. It has become an even greater concern considering the primitive technological state of this world."

"Um, what exactly is your primary directive?" Mai asked, swallowing nervously as the girl's near emotionless eyes burned into her.

"To ensure the continuation of my Lady's bloodline through her last living descendant and protect them at all costs."

"Ah," Mai said, realizing the implications, "who's the current descendant if you don't mind me asking?" The mechanical girl paused for a moment as if considering whether it was safe to tell the woman.

"Arika Yumemiya."

"Sweet little Arika?!" Mai squeaked happily.

"That's correct," the android said, a slight smile appearing on her normally stoic face. "She's due to be married in four months time, I believe that is the reason for their visit."

"Aww, how adorable... wait, if she's getting married than what's the problem?"

"Maiiiiiiiiii! Mikooooooooto!" a familiar, cheery voice called from outside the house. The android smirked and stepped off to the side of the closed door.

"You'll see." Not three seconds later the door practically burst off its hinges as Arika came tumbling into the room. She looked around blearily for a few moments before settling on Mai's face. With a giddy squeal she jumped up to grab the woman's hands and dance around with her in a circle.

"You're never going to believe it Mai-chan! I'm getting married! I'm getting married!"

"That's great sweetie and I'm glad to see you after so long but please, take it easy..." Mai said, managing a giggle although she was starting to turn a little green.

"I can't take it easy, I'm getting married!" the girl shouted, continuing to bounce around despite the woman's protests.

"Arika, what are you doing?! Stop that, this instant!" Mashiro shouted from the entrance, having finally caught up to her Meister.

"But I'm right at the best part!" Arika whined before turning back to Mai. "It's Mashiro! I love her and she loves me and all that other good stuff! Mashiro and I are getting married!" Realization of the cyborg's dilemma hit the now very ill woman and she managed a smile.

"That's great Arika but please..."

"Knock it off you idiot! Can't you see you're hurting her?!" Mashiro interjected.

"What do you mean, Mashiro-chan?" The girl in question slapped a hand to her forehead.

"Look down, stupid..." she said, trailing off to mutter various reasons why she couldn't believe she'd fallen for such an idiot. Confusion plastered all over her face, Arika looked down, eyes nearly popping out of her head when she did.

"Holy crap Mai, did you know you're pregnant?!" Even the cyborg sighed at that one.

--

"I can't believe you ate all that food! I'd made enough to feed seven people provided you aren't one of them! Were you just going to let your pregnant lover starve or something?! And we have guests too! What are we supposed to feed them now, cat food?! Well we have plenty of that because all the damn cats refuse to eat it after you gave them my table scraps!"

"Wow, I guess it's true what they say about pregnant women..." Mashiro murmured, wincing slightly as Mai continued to tear into Mikoto in the other room.

"Not all of them," Miyu said quietly, "I've known some that were quite pleasant the whole way through." Arika looked up at her expectantly and the android shook her head. "Your mother wasn't one of them," she said, cracking a small smile. Arika looked down and blushed. Mashiro casually slipped her hand into the other girl's and laced their fingers together.

"And you say she can still materialize?" Arika asked.

"She chooses not to out of fear of upsetting the baby but, yes, she is able to do so," Miyu responded, eying Arika carefully when the girl wasn't looking.

"That's so crazy... a pregnant Otome that still has her powers... are you sure she never..."

"Mai Tokiha has only ever had sexual intercourse with four people. All of them have been female."

"Oh?" Arika asked, a rather naughty gleam appearing in her eye. "Who were the other three?"

"Other than the Crystal Princess they were..."

"Hey, hey, hey…! Who said you could go telling other people that stuff?!" Mai shouted as she entered the room, a very sullen Mikoto trailing along behind her.

"...Sarah Gallagher, Natsuki Krueger, and Shizuru Viola, I believe the last two were during a threesome."

"Oh, that's it you hunk of tin! I'm frying you!" Mai roared, preparing to materialize her Robe.

"I apologize but Arika's priority supersedes your own."

"Oh..." Mai said, taking in a few breaths to calm herself. "Still, you didn't have to tell them about the threesome... I swear you love to antagonize me or something!" the girl whined. The cyborg merely blinked.

"Wow Mai-chan... not only with your room attendant but with your roommate and her girlfriend at the same time! Not too mention they're three of the Five Columns, the Headmistress of Garderobe, and now Mikoto the Cat Goddess!" Arika stated in wonderment.

"She must have a thing for high class girls!" Mashiro chimed in.

"Oh shut up, all of you! It's not like the first three were famous when I... oh just shut up!"

"I love kinky Mai too," Mikoto said quietly, earning a half glare, half grin from her lover. "Mai shouldn't get so mad, it's bad for the baby..." the glaring half died away as she threw her arms around Mikoto's neck, sobbing into the girl's shoulder. Mikoto slid her own arms around Mai and began gently rubbing her back, whispering quietly into the pregnant woman's ear.

"I'll be sure to do sweet things like that after I get you pregnant, Mashiro."

"I'm sure you will... hey wait, what the hell makes you think you can knock me up?! You're not some freaky Cat Goddess thing!"

"Hey!" Mikoto called out over Mai's shoulder, shooting Mashiro an insulted look.

"I meant that in a good way, Mikoto, just keep cuddling your lover." The girl seemed to accept the response and went back to her comforting.

"If it is indeed possible it would likely be Mashiro that impregnated you, Arika," Miyu said calmly.

"Ha, you see! I told you... wait... what the hell makes you think I can knock her up?!" Mashiro shouted as a wide grin spread across Arika's face.

"Are you gonna do sweet things for me when I'm pregnant, Mashiro-chan?"

"I'm not going to get you pregnant!" Mashiro huffed angrily as a blush spread across her cheeks. She turned her head away slightly, "...and of course I would do sweet things for you... you'd look so beautiful too... your belly all swollen and..." She paused for a moment and shook her head to clear away the thoughts. "Stop putting crazy ideas in her head!" the lavender haired girl shouted, pointing an angry finger at the cyborg.

"I'm not saying it is likely, only that it is a possibility because you, Mashiro Blan de Windbloom, are also the reincarnation of a Hime. Whether Mikoto is unique in this ability because of her status as the Crystal Princess or not has yet to be determined. It may be possible for you to reproduce in the same manner." This explanation stopped the sputtering Queen dead in her tracks. She appeared deep in thought for a few moments before turning suddenly to Arika.

"No more sex for you!" she shouted.

"What?! No! Why?!"

"I'm too young to be a mother, that's why!"

"But... but..." Arika was searching desperately for something to cling to, "maybe it's only a certain position or something? Mikoto, what kind of kinky sex stuff is Mai into?" The girl opened her mouth to respond but it only came out as a choked gasp as Mai's cuddle transformed into a throttle.

"You say one word and you'll be cooking your own meals till you're dead and we both know that isn't anytime soon!" she growled before turning and smiling sweetly at the girls, dropping the near lifeless Mikoto to the ground. "Oh, do forgive me, it seems I have to remake dinner," she said, standing and walking towards the door. "Miyu, will you be a dear and give me a hand?" she asked in the same sing-song voice. Even the cyborg looked a little nervous as she stood to follow the woman out.

"I'm scared Mashiro-chan!" Arika said, huddling closer to her lover.

"So am I Arika... hey!" the lavender haired girl shouted, slapping at the hand that was sneaking its way up the hem of her shirt. "You're crazy if you think you're getting a baby after seeing that!"

--

"What's wrong?" Mai asked, not even needing to roll over to know Mikoto was pouting.

"Miss my pillow," the girl said, reaching around to pat Mai's breasts.

"I know, it just doesn't feel right sleeping without your weight on me but I can't lay on my back and... Mikoto?" she questioned, noticing that the breast patting had turned into breast rubbing.

"Mai looked so beautiful today," the girl whispered, placing a few kisses on the back of the redhead's neck, sending a few shudders down her body.

"You know what I'm in the mood for, Mikoto-chan?" Mai asked seductively, trailing a fingertip in slow circles across the back of the girl's hand. The girl sat up expectantly and began pulling her shirt up over her head. "Peanut butter!" Mai cried out with such intensity that Mikoto fell backwards off the bed in surprise. "Mikoto! Are you okay?" Mai asked the pair of legs sticking up over the side of the bed.

"Wanted sex!"

"You're crazy! I'm all bloated and disgusting!" Mikoto's shaking head popped up over the bedside.

"Mai is beautiful, glowing!" Mai sighed.

"I'm sorry, but it's hard to get in the mood like this."

"Haven't been in the mood for two months..." Mikoto muttered quietly under her breath, apparently not quiet enough.

"I heard that! It's your fault I'm stuck in this whole mess anyway, little miss steal-my-GEM-and-seduce-me-without-bothering-to-tell-me-I-could-get-pregnant!" Mai shot back, instantly regretting it as the hurt look flashed across Mikoto's face. She took a deep breath to calm herself and held out her arms. "I'm sorry, Mikoto, I didn't mean to make it sound like that. I'm just so... I didn't mean it sweetheart..." The girl sniffed and then slid into the woman's arms.

"Mai doesn't regret meeting me?" Mikoto asked, tears rimming her eyes. Mai smiled and reached up to caress her cheek.

"You're the best thing that ever happened to me, Mikoto. You gave me peace during the most difficult time of my life. You gave me purpose when I was confused about the path I should take. Then you gave me love and filled the pit of loneliness I didn't even know was emptying out my heart. I love you Mikoto... more than words can say..." The girl had to sniff back a few tears before continuing.

"Mai doesn't regret..." she placed her hands on the woman's swollen belly, "this?"

"This baby... our baby is like all those other things you've given me put together. I couldn't imagine anything making me happier than being the mother of your child." Their lips came together in a passionate kiss, each trying to put as much love as possible into the contact before they pulled away, eyes gleaming. "You're still not getting any sex tonight though," Mai finished with a giggle.

"Evil!" Mikoto shouted, swatting Mai's arm.

"We have guests! What would they think if they heard us having sex in here?!" Before Mikoto could respond Mashiro could be heard from the other room.

"We're not having sex, we're guests! What would they think if they heard us having sex in here?!"

"But you looked so beautiful today, Mashiro-chan! Besides, Erstin didn't seem to mind when she caught us! She even offered to..."

"That's because she's a pervert and Nina... we're not having sex! Didn't we just agree not to until we figure out if you'd get pregnant?"

"I'm not going to get pregnant, we've had sex lots of times and I never... never got pregnant with... with my sweet Mashiro's baby..."

"Hey hey hey! I see that look on your face! You WANT me to get you pregnant!"

"I do not!" The two continued to argue back and forth, Mikoto looked at Mai with a raised eyebrow.

"Answer's still no!" Mikoto threw her hands up in exasperation and hopped off the bed. "Where are you going?"

"Bread or spoon?" Mai blinked a few times and Mikoto sighed. "Peanut butter you want more than me."

"You're... you're actually going to get me some?"

"Can't please Mai with body, please her with food." Mikoto said simply. Mai looked downright shocked.

"Spoon will be fine!" Mikoto scampered out of the room and returned with the promised treat, handing it to the practically bouncing redhead. "I don't think I've ever loved you more than I do right now!" Mai stated before dissolving into squeals and moans around a spoonful of the stuff. Mikoto rolled her eyes and yawned, turning to head for the doorway. "Where are you going, sweetheart?"

"Spare pillow," she called out over her shoulder, leaving the redhead to ponder the words for a moment.

"She wouldn't..." The sounds of Arika squawking indignantly could be heard.

"Hey! Mikoto, what are you doing?! No, stop it! Not like this! I want Mashiro to get me pregnant!"

"I knew it!" Mashiro shouted triumphantly.

"...she would," Mai giggled before shrugging and spreading out across the bed, gleefully devouring another spoonful of her favorite craving.

--

"I can't believe that girl! First, she runs off and partners up with the Cat Goddess of all people and doesn't bother telling me. Now this!" Natsuki shouted, sending a few cats that had been lounging nearby scurrying off up the trail.

"Ara, my Natsuki is so cute when she worries about her loved ones," Shizuru cooed sweetly, taking Natsuki's hand in her own.

"Oh... shut up," the now deeply blushing woman muttered as she turned away from her giggling lover. The two walked the remainder of the way up to the secluded home in silence. "That girl doesn't honestly think she can keep me in the dark about something like this," Natsuki muttered to herself as she prepared to knock only to have the door open before she had the chance. An extremely disgruntled looking Mikoto stood in the doorway, glaring sleepily at the two women. One of the cats Natsuki had frightened earlier was curled around her legs, glaring at the two with equal ferocity.

"Hell you want?" she asked sourly. Natsuki was so taken aback by the drastic change in the normally bright and energetic girl that she could only stare stupidly, mouth agape. Shizuru, ever the diplomat, stepped forward and bowed.

"Forgive us for the intrusion, Mikoto-dono, we heard of Tokiha-hime's condition and wished to pay a visit and possibly..."

"Arika has a big mouth," she said bitterly, eying the two of them like they were something foul.

"Forgive me if I'm being too informal Mikoto-dono but might I inquire as to why you..."

"You look like shit! What the hell happened?" Natsuki finished the question with typical Natsuki bluntness.

"Mai screamed all night, blames me for everything since it happened."

"So it's true? She really is..." the girl had already turned around and slumped off into the house, leaving the door open behind her. Natsuki looked at Shizuru and shrugged before following the girl into the house. Having been expecting some type of disaster to have befallen the place she was slightly surprised to find the home in perfect order and completely spotless. Mikoto had laid down on one of the couches and was already snoring away by the time the two women arrived.

"Okay, this is more than a little weird. I wonder where..."

"Mikoto, could you bring me a towel please?" Mai called out from the bathroom. "Mikoto? Mikoto!" The two women could see that even while asleep the girl in question cringed slightly. "Well, fine then! I'll just go get my own through the cold air and the... Natsuki-chan!" Mai shrieked, waddling forward to throw her arms around the mesmerized woman's neck, both of them too surprised to realize that Mai was still naked and dripping wet.

"Ara, ara... other than the pregnant belly it's just as I remember... so erotic," Shizuru said, giggling behind her hand.

"Shizuru!" they both called out in unison as they broke away, twin blushes spreading across their cheeks, Mikoto giggled in her sleep.

--

"I still just... don't believe it! I thought for sure you and Mikoto were..." Natsuki said, pointing randomly between the two of them.

"Mai is my lover and my subordinate!" Mikoto shouted, nuzzling Mai's breasts while being careful to avoid putting pressure on her belly. A quick nap and a belly full of a staggering amount of food had seemingly revitalized the girl back to her eternally youthful exuberance.

"That means... oh Mai, how could you?! What about all your dreams?" Mai blinked.

"What the hell are you talking about, Natsuki-chan?" Natsuki simply hung her head, unable to say the words. Shizuru giggled and made a lewd hand gesture, causing Mai's eyes to widen in shock. "Oh! Gods no! You two of all people should know I'd never!" This brought a blush to Mai and Natsuki's cheeks and a shared giggle from Shizuru and Mikoto. "Didn't Arika explain it to you? I can still materialize my Robe for hell's sake!"

"All she told me was that you were pregnant and bitchy as hell so I should go visit you." Mai slumped forward slightly.

"I should have known... damn that bubble headed..."

"I hope you're not speaking ill of my Lady's last living descendant," Miyu warned from her place in the doorway. Mai shuddered and turned toward the mechanical woman with an uneasy smile.

"Of course not, you know I love Arika-chan... but it's good that you're here Miyu, you can explain to them what's going on."

"I would love to explain the situation to the women you had a threesome with but there are more important matters to attend to," the silver haired girl said, a small smirk on her lips.

"I swear you love to..." Mai's voice drifted off as the android produced a large cylindrical tube from behind her back. "What the heck is that thing?"

"This is a particle storage and containment cell, dated to have been used during the final age of the Hime which coincides directly with the first appearance of the Otome. This particular cell is labeled for the user of Kagutsuchi." Mai shifted uneasily under the the cyborg's steely gaze.

"What does that mean?" she asked nervously.

"Mai Tokiha... this device holds a piece of your soul..."

_-_

_To be continued..._

--

**End Notes:**The final bit will be up in a day or two. Please you review if you like it so far!


	6. Part 2: Generations 3 of 3 cont

**Hime/Otome Love Part Two**

_Generations 3 of 3 (cont)_

_**-**_

_**A missing piece returned...**_

_**-**_

A silence as pregnant as the girl she was addressing quickly filled the room. Mai stared for several minutes at the silver haired girl as if attempting to discern if she was being serious or not.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I've long since speculated that there was a direct connection between the Fall of the Hime and the Rise of the Otome but until now I could only guess at the means by which this occurred. Without any solid data I could only speculate as to why the GEMs containing abilities similar to those of your Hime incarnations where drawn to you in your current forms. It would seem that all of my suspicions have been confirmed."

"W-What suspicions?"

"I suspected that the GEMs were manufactured through some involvement with the Hime and considering the war torn state of the world at the time of The Fall I could only surmise that the involvement was less than willing. This containment cell was likely used to collect the dispersing particles of a dead Hime, in this case... you," she said, pointing at Mai who shifted even more uncomfortably and scooted a little closer to Mikoto. "It is unlikely that they would be able to collect all of the particles, resulting in all of you continuing to be reincarnated but without enough of your original selves to retain much of your residual memory. That is... everyone other than you of course, Crystal Princess," she said, bowing slightly to Mikoto. "The others seem to seek out their respective partners through sheer instinct, you actually remember them." Mikoto tried to remove her hand from Mai's but found it held firm.

"Mikoto... is that true? Do you remember our other..." her voice trailing off as Mikoto turned her face away.

"Some..."

"So when you saw me in that trap you knew it was me? That's why you ate my... oh Mikoto, how could you?!" This time it was Mai who tried to pull her hand away but was held in place by Mikoto who was clutching it desperately. She turned to face Mai with tears already streaming down her cheeks.

"Mai only found me by instinct, no memories from before. Thought you'd leave me... I didn't want to lose Mai so soon again! Not when she finally came back to me!" The redhead's eyes went wide with realization.

"Mikoto... how old are you exactly?" she asked, voice quavering. The girl sniffed a few times and wiped her eyes before responding.

"Three-hundred and thirty-seven," Mikoto said, earning a collective gasp from everyone other than Miyu.

"We were together then... three-hundred years ago?" Mikoto nodded, the volume of her tears increasing greatly.

"Only five years with Mai... she was sick..." Mikoto managed before breaking down completely.

"Oh Mikoto..." Mai whispered, gathering the sobbing girl into her arms. Shizuru and Natsuki had leaned their heads together, sharing a few tears out of sympathy for the girl's pain. Even Miyu appeared somber but nevertheless, was the first one to speak.

"Mikoto, I apologize for any insensitivity but I must ask, what happened to her body when she died?" Mai shot the cyborg a nasty look and prepared to speak but was silenced by Mikoto's hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay. When Mai died... she told me everything was going to be okay and kissed me as she disappeared. Haven't aged since that day." Miyu nodded.

"Thank you, Mikoto, with that I believe the majority of the answers I sought have fallen into place. When she passed away I believe she transferred the majority of what remained of her life energy into your body. Whether she did this knowingly or not I can't be sure but it is likely that it was the cause of your eternal youth. It would also go on to explain why Mai too ceased aging upon forming a Contract with you via the Otome Gem as you would now be sharing each others life," Miyu finished. Shizuru, who had appeared deep in thought through most of the conversation, voiced her concerns.

"Excuse me Miyu-dono, I was wondering how you were able to connect all of this simply by finding that device you have?"

"It's simple. The remaining particles in this containment cell resonate at the precise frequency as the ones contained in both Mai's and Mikoto's bodies, as well as in the Fire String Ruby," she finished before turning to face Mai. "With this knowledge must come a decision that only you can make. If you wish, I could open this cell and restore the missing piece of your soul to you."

"Why do you make it sound like that's a bad thing?" Mai asked, swallowing nervously at the cyborg's tone.

"You are unable to see it but the particles inside of this cell are straining to break free, I can feel them being drawn to you even now. If I were to release them the piece of you that resides inside of Mikoto would likely return to the greater source as well. Without the infusion of energy in her body both of you would lose your eternal youth but you would regain the memories of the lifetimes you have shared together. You must choose between the future and the past. The decision is yours." All eyes in the room turned to Mai.

"I... wow... this is big..." she murmured, fidgeting nervously.

"Mai doesn't have to decide now, right Miyu-chan?" Mikoto asked.

"The containment cell has held up for over nine-hundred years, you may take your time," the cyborg said before standing and leaving the room without another word. Natsuki coughed nervously and stood.

"You two probably want to be alone, we'll head back to..."

"Like hell you're leaving!" Mai shouted so suddenly that Natsuki instantly sat back down on reflex, earning a giggle from Shizuru. "It's already getting dark out and... and it's been too long since we've really talked Natsuki-chan. I've missed you..." the redhead finished quietly.

"I guess it's true what they say about pregnant women, her emotions are all over the place," Natsuki whispered to Shizuru, earning a teary eyed glare from Mai.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that," Mai said, holding out her hands which Mikoto quickly rose and took to help the woman up. "Come on, let's go into the bedroom and talk, it's more comfortable in there."

"Ara, ara. The last time Tokiha-hime invited us to talk in her bedroom there was very little talking to be had. Are we to expect a similar experience?" Shizuru asked, giggling behind her hand. Mikoto's eyes lit up.

"Can we, Mai?!" she asked excitedly. "We never tried it before, it could be fun!" she finished, eying Natsuki up and down. The dark haired girl blushed bright red and turned away.

"Nobody's having sex!" Mai shouted. "How can you even think about that at a time like this?!"

"Been thinking about it for two months..." Mikoto muttered darkly only to have to have Shizuru throw a comforting arm around her shoulder.

"You poor thing! I can sympathize, Natsuki gets so busy that she doesn't have time for me anymore. She can be so cruel to her Shizuru sometimes..." the woman continued as she led the girl into the bedroom.

"Who would have thought Mikoto would be as perverted as Shizuru...?" Natsuki pondered.

"Would you trade it for anything?" Mai asked with a giggle as she passed.

"Not a damn thing!"

--

"What should I do, Mikoto?" Mai asked the figure curled up against her back.

"It's Mai's choice," the girl said simply.

"No it's not! Whatever I decide will affect you too Mikoto... I don't want to hurt you..."

"As long as Mai is with me I'll be happy," Mikoto answered firmly.

"You really mean that, don't you?" She could feel the girl nod against her back.

"I love Mai the most... always have." Mai took one of Mikoto's hands and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Is it worth it? Remembering..."

"Don't know. It would be up to Mai to decide that."

"That's a cop out answer and you know it! But... I understand what you're saying... thank you." The silence that settled over the two of them was broken almost instantly from the other room.

"We're not having sex right now, are you crazy?! Mai would kill us!" came Natsuki's much too loud whisper.

"Ara, I already asked Mikoto and she said it would be fine..." At this Mikoto began to giggle and Mai let out a long sigh.

"Will we ever have guests where this isn't an issue?"

"What about Miyu-chan?" Mikoto asked.

"I'd participate if you offered," came the cyborg's voice from the living room. Neither of them could hold back the laughter.

--

"I'm ready, Miyu. Go ahead and open it up," Mai said firmly.

"Are you certain?" she asked, holding the cell up and motioning toward the locking device on the side. Mai turned and smiled at Mikoto.

"Even if the future won't last forever we'll still have all of this lifetime and all that follow it. I wish to see what she sees... I want my memories... our memories. Besides, it would have been weird having a child that's older than I am someday," she finished with a small laugh as she patted her belly. The cyborg nodded.

"Very well," Miyu said, twisting the opening mechanism. There was a loud hiss of air being released as the lid of the container slid open, a small puff of smoke lazily drifting from within the tube.

"That's it?" Mai asked as she began to examine herself. "I was expecting something a little more... dramatic. I don't even feel any..." she was cut off as a cloud of shimmering green light burst from the cylinder and wrapped itself around her body. The light seemed to cling to her skin as it began to flash, fading into her body a little with every pulse of light. Within seconds all of it had been absorbed into her skin and she was left standing there trembling from no apparent cause.

_"...I won't risk losing you Mikoto! Not for anything!"_

"Mai, what's wrong?"

_"Fifteen years with you just isn't enough... especially now that... now that I'm..."_

"Mai, talk to me, please!"

"_I love you Mikoto... more than anything. We'll be together again in the next life, I'm sure of it... you'll hold me again... just like this..."_

"What happened to her, Miyu?! Why won't she answer?!"

_"My only regret is that we didn't have a little more time... it would have been so wonderful Mikoto..."_

"Mai..."

_"I'm pregnant..."_

"Mikoto!" Mai roared, her Robe and Elements materializing around her body. Her eyes went white and she raised her hands, sending a massive gout of flame melt away a nearby wall within a matter of seconds.

"Mai, wait!" Mikoto called frantically and followed as her lover flew through the new exit, her face twisted with fear and rage.

"We need to stop her!" Miyu called to Shizuru and Natsuki as she too ran out of the house.

"I just knew this wouldn't be so easy..." Natsuki muttered as she and Shizuru materialized their own Robes and made for the hole in the wall.

"There," Shizuru pointed, "around the side, it looks like Mikoto has her." The two hurried over to where the girl was attempting to calm the wailing redhead. Had the situation been any different Natsuki would have laughed at the way the Robe had puffed out to accommodate the woman's pregnant belly. By the time they arrived Mai seemed to have calmed considerably and Natsuki let out a relieved sigh only to be roughly shoved aside by Shizuru as a ball of fire smashed into the ground where she'd been standing.

"It was YOU!" Mai roared, taking to the air and hurling more of the deadly projectiles at the dark haired woman. "YOU killed my Mikoto! YOU killed my baby!"

"What the hell's she talking about, Mikoto?!" Natsuki called out, expertly dodging the fireballs while fighting down the reflex to summon her Element.

"She's remembering! It was your GEM that killed us... she probably thinks it's you!"

"Well that's just great!" Natsuki shouted, taking cover behind a rock. "How the hell do we snap her out of it?!" It was Miyu that answered.

"Break her Gem. I had assumed the piece of her sealed inside it would return as well but it seems to be trapped. I apologize for the miscalculation."

"Oh no worries, it's not like it's going to get me killed or anything!" she shot back irritably, noticing too late that Mai had changed position and launched a continuous stream of fire at her. "Oh hell!" She cringed, closing her eyes and waiting for the inevitable searing blast. When no burning death was forthcoming she cracked an eye open to see Shizuru deflecting the gout of flame with her shield.

"Ara, my Natsuki is so careless... I'd die if I lost her!"

"Shizuru..."

"All of you get out of here! I'll stop Mai!" Mikoto shouted as she ran straight towards the source of the flames.

"Are you crazy? She'll roast your ass!" The girl didn't seem to have heard her.

"Miroku!" she shouted, the staff in her hands dissolving away to be replaced by a black claymore. She dove right into the attack, the sword seemingly cleaving right through the mass of flame as she pressed forward. "Mai, can you hear me?! It's me, Mikoto!" she shouted over the roar of the fire, her voice seemed to reach the woman and the intensity of the flames began to ebb.

"Mikoto... is it really you?"

"Mai, I'm alive, the baby is too, just look!" Mikoto pleaded. The rage in the redhead's eyes disappeared and the flames faded away as she reached out to stroke Mikoto's cheek.

"I thought... thought I'd lost you..." her hands moved down to her belly, "thought I'd lost you both..."

"We're here Mai... right here with you... no matter what happens..." With catlike speed she snatched the Gem from the redhead's ear and tossed it into the air, cleaving it in half with one deft swing before dropping the blade to the ground and throwing her arms around her lover's neck. A fierce whirlwind of green light erupted from the shattered Gem and engulfed them as their lips came together, just like before it was absorbed into her skin through a series of rhythmic pulses. As Mikoto pulled away from the kiss, being sure to steady the trembling woman, she looked searchingly into Mai's eyes. "Does Mai remember?" Terrified gray eyes softened as they focused on Mikoto's golden orbs..

"I remember... and this is the most wonderful thing I've ever felt... it's like dozens of lifetime's worth of love flowing into me all at once!" Mai squealed, pulling the girl into a crushing hug.

"I'll take that girlish squeal to mean you're not going to try broiling my ass anymore," Natsuki muttered as she and the others approached.

"Oh Natsuki-chan, I'm so sorry! All I could see was that wretched woman's smirking face and I..."

"Don't worry about it, everyone's okay, that's what matters."

"Ara, my Natsuki is so sweet with those she loves."

"All loving aside, I think we've had more than enough excitement for one visit. I know for damn sure the two of you have a lot to talk about so we'll be..." Mai managed to latch herself onto the dark haired woman before she could react and locked her arms around her.

"I'm sorry things are always so crazy when we're around each other Natsuki-chan..." Mai murmured. Natsuki smiled and patted the woman's back.

"You know me, Mai. I'm always up for a little..." Natsuki paused as she felt something warm and wet trickle down the side of her leg. "Mai... did you... did you just pee on me?" she asked, one eyebrow twitching slightly.

"What? No I didn't... oh god... I think my water broke!"

"Oh hell..."

--

Chieftain's daughters from rival tribes. A healer and an injured hunter. A princess and her maidservant. Beggars in a thriving city. Roommates at a private school. A famous chef and a womanizer. A politician and her secret lover. A war ravaged young woman and a girl growing into lovers over time. It was awe inspiring to imagine that these were just a few of the lifetimes we had shared throughout the generations. Even more astounding was that even after all those hundreds of years spent in each others arms we could still experience something unique... something so beautiful...

--

"It's a girl!" Mikoto crowed with glee before disappearing back into the room, apparently unwilling to spend any more time away from her lover and daughter than that. Shizuru shook her shoulder a little to wake the snoozing Natsuki.

"Huh? What? I'm awake!" Shizuru giggled and wiped away a bit of drool with her thumb.

"Ara, my Natsuki is so adorable, even when she drools."

"Oh shut up you," Natsuki grumbled, glaring blearily at the older woman.

"It's a girl." Natsuki sobered up immediately.

"She had it! Why didn't you wake me?!"

"I just did," Shizuru said with a giggle. "We're still waiting for doctor-san to say it's okay to go in." Natsuki blinked.

"If we can't go in yet then why did you wake me?!"

"Ara, my Natsuki is so cute when she..." Shizuru's mantra was interrupted by Miyu stepping quietly from the room and removing her apron.

"It was a long delivery but a smooth one. Mai is doing well and the baby, despite being a month premature, is a healthy six pounds and is breathing just fine on her own."

"Are you sure everything..."

"This is not the first baby I have delivered and I am confident in my analysis. I do recommend that they be taken to the facilities at Garderobe as soon as they are able but I am quite sure they are both healthy." Natsuki started to speak again but the cyborg cut her off. "To answer your next question, yes, you may go in to see them but I ask that you keep it brief as both mother and child need their rest. I also request that Viola-san accompany me while you visit, I have something I need to discuss with her." Natsuki prepared to make a comment that turned into a yelp as Shizuru pinched her bottom.

"That sounds fine, Miyu-dono. Natsuki, please do me a favor and give them my love in my stead," Shizuru said smoothly before setting off down the hall. Natsuki, having long since given up trying to work through Shizuru's stubborn nature, simply shrugged and eased open the door.

"Look at that! She's just suckling away!" she could hear Mai squeal as she came around the corner.

"Knows she's lucky. Best breasts in whole world."

"Oh be quiet you... Natsuki-chan! Come in, come in," Mai called out, waving the dark haired girl in with her free hand. After a quick, one-armed hug from Mai and a back breaking vice lock from Mikoto Natsuki was able to attempt to get a good look at the baby. Much of her was obscured by the blanket she was wrapped in and Mai's breast she was currently nursing from but the little bits of healthy pink skin and the shock of reddish brown hair she could see was more than enough.

"Oh Mai, she's absolutely gorgeous!" Natsuki gushed. No matter how tough she acted she'd always had a soft spot for babies.

"Isn't she just the most beautiful thing you've ever seen? She's only been in this world for a few minutes and I couldn't imagine what life would be like without her," Mai whispered, leaning down to kiss the baby's forehead

"Perfect..." Mikoto breathed, apparently too overjoyed to bother with sentences.

"Have you decided on a name?" The two looked at each other and smiled.

"Her name is Yuri..."

"Beautiful... and fitting. She's gorgeous Mai, I couldn't be happier for the three of you." Mikoto moved in closer and helped cradle the baby, leaning her forehead against Mai's and sighing.

"I love you Mikoto..."

"I love Mai too... just as much as I love Yuri."

--

Three days, a trip to the doctor, and a veritable mountain of diapers and other baby necessities purchased later, Natsuki and Shizuru were on their way home.

"So, are you going to tell me what you and Miyu have been so secretive about? Or maybe what's in that bag you're trying to hide from me?" Natsuki asked as the wind whipped through their hair.

"Ara, ara, Natsuki. It wouldn't do to have your surprise spoiled," Shizuru said in a tone that meant she wasn't giving anything away.

"Alright, but something about that girl rubs me the wrong way, you better not be having an affair or something!"

"Nothing so spectacular Natsuki... it's really nothing at all," the woman murmured as she shifted the pack more comfortably on her back, the tip of a metal cylinder coming into view...

--

**End Notes:**

_Wow, this one was an adventure... absolutely nothing came out as I was expecting it to! I thought I'd have worked all of this out of my system by now with my pregnancy plot in "In Her Burning Eyes" but I guess not... but I'm plenty happy with how it turned out so I'm not going to complain! This brings to a close my Mai x Mikoto arc but it's not the last you've seen of them and that cute little baby of theirs. I absolutely loved this part, getting to write three VASTLY different stories from different persepectives but with the same core was pure fun. Please write a review and tell me what you thought and maybe which style you preffered. Reviews make Kasumi smile! ^_^_

_Part Three will feature Nina and Erstin... my attempt to bring a little love and happiness to two of the most shit on characters in anime history. I had to watch some of the show to help with the details of 3 of 3 and what happens to Nina and Erstin (Nina especially) throughout the show makes me physically ill. Her emotions are repeatedly twisted over and over again as she's forced to betray the only two people that actually seem to care about her... even going so far as forcing her to kill the girl that loves her by some sick and twisted King and father/rapist figure. Yes, considering Nina's mental state throughout the show what Sergei was doing is tantamount to rape... and the only reason he didn't go through with it is so she could keep her powers... it's disgusting. Drama is one thing, soul shattering heart ache is another. My version will again fuse Anime and Manga, keeping the drama and emotion while removing the elements that make me sick to my stomach. They deserve some honest love and happiness and I'm going to give it to them!_

_Next time: Hime/Otome Love Part 3: In Your Embrace_

_"You still love her, don't you? Don't worry, it's okay... I think I love her too..."_

Unfortunately, I haven't put any work into Part 3 yet... but you never know when inspiration will strike...

I hope you enjoyed this slightly updated version of one of Sumi's best pieces of work. Please review and tell me what you think!


End file.
